The Chosen
by Mephonix
Summary: Amy Rose, 22, is thrust into an alternate dimension where there's only citizens and slaves. Thought to be a slave of the king of this crazed land, Amy is thrown face to face with the dark, perhaps darker version, of the Anti Sonic from her world, King Scourge. (This is my NaNoWriMo Fic for 2013)
1. Chapter 1: Day Dreamer

**Chapter 1: Day Dreamer**

The sunset seemed to glimmer over the waters of emerald beach, like diamonds as the silhouette outline of a hedgehog outlined a section of the sand of beach, contrasting black on the gold horizon. Sonic, the blue speedy hero of Mobius supported a pair of red swim trunks, and very damp fur, from what it seemed he had just waded in the water, after recently getting of his long lost fear, which was the water that was in front of him. In his arms, the pink and now grown up, hedgehog Amy Rose who was in pure bliss as she smiled meekly at her hero, her knight in shining armor. Nothing could make this moment any more beautiful, as around on the edge of the beach, wind blew through the green leaves of palm trees which rustled gently with the flow of the wind.

It was paradise. Nothing could ever compare. The sunset was lighting up both of their green eyes as Sonic pushed Amy's now wet drooping quills from her face, smiling gently. Closing her eyes Amy blushed, reopening them she'd the spark in his eyes as he'd gently lean in for a kiss. Leaning in she'd smile and-

"Amy Rose! Come on sweet heart, back to work." the voice of the elderly hedgehog broke her day dream.

Shaking her head the pink hedgehog stared at the older blue hedgehog, with a white busy mustache, which was Sonic's uncle, Sir Charles Hedgehog, also known as Uncle Chuck.

"Oh I'm sorry. I kinda zone out again."

"Kinda? You've been wiping this table for the past fifteen minutes, in the same spot." Uncle Chuck laughed, "Come on you've gotta get the orders to table six." He pointed to a window with a few plates sitting in it and patted her back slowly.

Sighing the pink hedgehog adjusted her apron and put the cleaning supplies she had onto the side of a rolling cart and grabbed the two lone plates that was deck out in hamburgers, onion rings and and french fries their scent lingering off of them and hitting Amy's nose.

"Double Cheese Burger with fries and a regular cheese burger with onion rings, no pickles." Amy set the plate down at the table with two mongoose Mobians who looked like twins with purple fur and black hair, "Just let me know if you need anything else, and please enjoy."

Both nodded as she slowly walked away from the table and walked to another where three other Mobians had come in and sat down.

"Hi I'm Amy, I am your waitress for today, what may I get you to drink?"

Day in and day out she had been living like this. Since she was eighteen, it was her life. Being a waitress at the place at that belong to the uncle of the one hedgehog she dreamed would be her's one day but unfortunately it was not so. Sonic had recently asked Sally Acorn, a blue eyed chipmunk, the royal highness, of this kingdom they resided in for her hand in marriage, and all Amy could do is sit idly by and watch as her dreams went down the drain. Her only means of coping was her day dreams, in fact it had gotten her in trouble a lot.

Now at the age of 22 Amy, feared she would be, forever alone. Which in all aspects it did not seem all that bad to her, since she had actually been alone all her life any ways. Used to in the old days it was always fun to at least stomp some bad guy's rump, but that had come to an end, as all their troubles had finally vanished. No evil, no one doing harm, the world was finally at peace. Which again was the reason why Sonic decided to settle down with Sally once and for all. She wasn't mad too much about it, she considered Sally a sister in all aspects, but it still hurt her heart to know she'd never have a chance to really know what it was like to kiss the lips of Sonic the Hedgehog.

She wanted excitement, but that was beyond her reach since their main trouble maker, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also know as Eggman, was surprisingly put into the hospital with life threatening injuries from where he and Sonic had battle last, nearly killing Eggman.

Another one of their renowned enemies Scourge the Hedgehog, after breaking out of the No Zone jail, a prison for the worst criminals through the multiverse, was now put behind bars and was under protection against any one who he had worked with in the past. So there was no means for escape for him anyways.

Ixis was finally dead, the Iron Dominion was fizzled. The world was at true peace.

Amy was glad to see every one safe and sound living their own happy lives, but in truth hers was flat out miserable. She only put on an outward appearance of being cheerful and happy, but she wasn't. There was nothing she could do, but live her live the same way, which she was fine by.

Later on that after noon Amy walked to the back of the diner slowly folding her dark green apron with Uncle Chuck's diner logo on it. Which was one of his acclaimed chili dogs, which was of course Sonic's favorite food. Grabbing her punch card she signed out for the day, calling out to Uncle Chuck to have a good day, but strangely unlike him he didn't call back.

Amy shrugged it off as nothing as she walked out of the diner and slowly starting walking down the path that lead her back to her house that resided next to Freedom Head Quarters, the old base that now Rotor the Walrus and Tail's the orange two tailed fox lived, just tinkering with machines and old robot parts.

On the way Amy decided to take a short cut instead of her usual path back home because she was especially tired and really wanted to just prop her feet up, and watch some TV after soaking in a hot bath. Down this particular path she chose it was deeply wooded with dark oak trees, where the tops of them barley shown any of the remaining sun that lingered in the sky through them. She was used to this area, since she had taken this short cut many times.

Kicking a single stone she pondered to herself again as what would happen if Sonic had truly been hers, but sighed once more as she gave the gray colored stone she kicked one final and hard punt kicking dirt, and the stone, causing it bouncing off a nearby tree and landed in a pile of leaves. Looking down at her feet she knocked off the dirt on her boot, suddenly as something golden, and caked with dirt caught her eye.

Amy's head cock to the side as she slowly pulled off one of her gloves, still leaving her trade mark bracelet on, digging through the dampened moss covered ground around the object her jade eyes lit up with the sudden realization she had just found a ring. With joy she dug faster as the dirt now flew away from this golden object. She knew Sonic liked collecting these things, so In her mind it would make a great wedding gift for the two.

Finally the dirt was dug away and she stared at it with a gleam in her eye as she grasped the ring with full force to pull it from the remainder of the ground that enclosed it, but her smile quickly faded. As soon as she touched it a jolt of electricity stuck through her. It felt worse than one sticking their finger in a light socket as she shook tremendously as she couldn't even barely let out a yelp. She tried letting go of the ring but the jolts caused her hands to clasp tightly around it.

Suddenly there was a sound that was crossed between loud thunder and an explosion from a bomb right before she saw nothing but white, then darkness, as she faded out into nothing.


	2. Chapter 2: Slave

**Chapter 2: Slave**

Amy Rose felt as if she had been hit with a ton of bricks. She didn't know what to make of her current situation, only that she felt as if she was still face planted in the dirt she had just earlier tried digging that accursed ring from. Her head felt light, heck even her body felt light as she slowly started waking up. Had she been laying out here this whole time and no one had even bothered to search for her?

Well her question was answered, but not in the way she expected as out of no where on her hine left cheek she felt something like a sharp knife poking at her. The pain was like a bee sting, but still was uncomfortable as she lifted her body up quickly and curled her legs up looking behind her to see something that threw her off. Knuckles, the red guardian echidna, stood there with a large metal spear with a long wooden handle and a metal chest plate that was attached to a leather like shredded up belt that went around his waist.

"Get up."

Amy's eyes narrowed as she was taken by his harsh tone. Knuckles was usually rude, but he'd never go around poking people with spears for fun.

"What the hell Knuckles? Whats up with you?" Amy spat, looking down to check the place he poked her near her tail, but jumped when she realized that the reason she felt lighter earlier was the fact she was in the nude. Her dress, boots, gloves and hair piece gone. All that remained was the golden rings around her wrists and her long flowing hair down her shoulders.

"I do not know how you know my name, but besides that point you aren't supposed to talk to superiors like that, Slave."

"Slave?" Amy scrambled trying to cover up her privates as she glared at the red echidna, "Are you out of your mind?! I'm no ones slave!"

"Well then no one's slave," mocked the echidna with a smug look on his face, "Why don't you produce your citizen papers? Then you could prove me other wise."

Amy stood up, "Well I." She didn't have such citizen papers. In the Kingdom of Knot Hole you didn't need such a thing.

"Then I suggest you come along." The echidna pulled out a black leather leash attached to what seemed to be a golden control collar that they used in the No Zone jail. To keep prisoners strengths down to par.

"No I wont." Amy huffed, "I'm not some ones pet and I will NOT be wearing a collar!"

"Well you asked for it." The echidna then dashed around and hit the back side of Amy's knees with the handle of his spear causing her to collapse to the ground, instantly he threw the collar on, "Now get up." He poked at her back with the spear again making her stand up instantly but her legs wobbling since he just waylaid them.

"I demand to talk to some one about this injustice!" screamed Amy, as he then pull the leash taunt almost choking her.

"For being one of The Chosen, you sure do talk too much." Knuckles huffed, "How the king would put up with you is beyond me."

"The Chosen?"

"Don't speak. Walk." He pointed his spear past her showing her the direction he wanted her to walk, "You don't fool me, no one looks as high groomed as you look, and have jewelery of any sort, unless they are one of The Chosen, never the less though, its a miracle he hasn't had your head for being so damned disobedient."

Walking through the heavily wooded area Amy decided to comply with the orders of this now out of his mind echidna as she internally shook her head. "I don't know what is going on, but maybe if I meet this "King" maybe he'll understand me better than this hot headed echidna." She thought to herself as she looked ahead at the opening of the forest she was in to see right up the path was a wooden gate decked out with dark gray nails and trimming, guarded by two other mobian like creatures that had the same attire on that resembled what Knuckles was wearing.

Amy instantly knew, she wasn't on Mobius any more.

Nearing the tall wooden gate Amy could hear on the other side what it seemed to be a full city of mobians like any other city on her planet. She then eyed a huge metal plate that had the words etched "Perarchy City."

"Open up for us, and send message to the Right Hand, that I have captured a rouge slave from the slave from the castle." Knuckles barked at one of the guards at the gate, a crocodile, green with large sharp teeth, the equivalent of Vector from her world.

"Right away commander." The large crocodile nodded as he opened the gates and ushered the two in.

The first thing to hit her face was a plume of dust. As it settled he jaw then dropped as she was astonished to see behind this old gate was laid out an entire city. The thing was it wasn't like the average cities she had resided in. Carts pulled by non mobian horses was being carried through the place as she also saw other collared slaves like her being forced to work while what seemed to be their owners around laughing joking and enjoying the shaded areas as the slaves labored at their expenses.

Amy had stopped to gawk at the area but was snapped from her astonishment when Knuckles, who now was walking ahead of her yanked swiftly at her leash causing her to gag.

"STOP THAT!" cried Amy, as she tried rubbing at her neck, as the echina laughed.

"Come on, we aren't here to site see slave."

Amy felt as if she had millions of eyes staring at her as she still was lead through the city. She had her hands still covering her breasts. She noticed that no one had even flinched when they saw her in the nude. Why was this? Why were these, clothed slaves, not even phased at all by her appearance. Amy shook it off as nothing as she was lead through a large cobble stone path, which was quite hot on her feet causing her to lift her feet up and jump a little crying out "Ow" each time.

Suddenly they came to a long bridge that was made of a cream colored sandstone as she was relieved because it was actually shaded, giving relief to her now aching, hot feet. At the end resided two large wooden double doors, in front of what was a large castle, where four guards and another figure stood out between them.

"She's yours to deal with, maybe the king will be merciful toward her." Knuckles handed the leashed over as Amy stood with her mouth gawked wide open.

"Shadow?"

The black hedgehog's red eyes cut a look of sternness as he shot daggers at her.

"She is one of the chosen right?" The echidna inquired as Shadow the Hedgehog eyed the pink fur and peach skin of Amy.

"No, she's not." said the hedgehog slowly, but I'll see what the king will say, "If not we'll have to do away with her."

"Its a shame." chuckled Knuckles, "Her pink fur is a rare color around here, we know of only one other one that's around here, and she's quite keen of the highness."

"Bite your tongue Commander, before I cut it out. I have the authority to do so."

"Not denying it Shadow." said Knuckles turning, "Well I'm off to tend to my family, my works done for the day."

"Wait." Shadow reached into a leather satchel that was attached around his waist, "Take this for bringing her." He then tossed him three large gold pieces as he caught them and nodded in approval.

The black hedgehog then turned back to Amy, "Now as for you, you've got a showing for the king."

"The king? Who's the king?"

"A sense of humor you have, maybe he'll find it appealing." Shadow stated in a monotone voice as he nodded at the guards for him to let him through the doors.

Walking Amy through a large open corridor she started pondering what was going to happen to her. She realized that it was an alternate demension as she saw with the different behaviors of both Knuckles and Shadow.

She admired the stone pillars and the bright royal red carpet that covered the floor of the castle. It seemed quite clean and well kept, probably from the slaves of this area too.

Walking further into the castle the the sounds of yelling and begging filled her ears.

"Please sire! I'm sorry I didn't pay my weekly pay, and-" an Australian accent was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it St. John! You know the law! I don't want to discuss it further!" A more darker raspier voice echoed through the walls as Amy was being lead closer to the room to where she assumed was the throne room.

"Please your highness, give me another chance I'll-"

"NO! No chances, No Mercy." the voice rose even higher, "I decree he is to be stripped of his slave and be beheaded at noon tomorrow."

Suddenly cries rang out as Amy watched as through the door as two large guard drug out a kicking and screaming Geoffrey St. John through the entrance.

Amy gulped as they walked through the doors.

"I want some water now!" screamed the figure plopping down onto a largely decorated red and golden throne, "Fan. Now."

Amy's eyes narrowed as she watched another female start fanning the King, because she instantly knew who he was.

"Your highness." called out Shadow, "I've brought to you a rouge who was to be believed one of your Chosen slaves."

The figure stood a moment and slowly walked down a small set of steps that lead to where Shadow stood holding Amy's leash, "Bow down, Slave." Barked Shadow tugging her leash.

Instantly Amy dropped to her knees. Looking up and cringing inwardly at the site of the King of this world.

"Pink. A rare color." He smiled, "Where was she found?"

"Outside the castle town in the Mystic Woods."

"Hmm..."

"I've heard she's quite disobedient, if she's too much, we can just have her beheaded." said Shadow, causing Amy to jump inwardly.

"No. That won't be necessary, in fact, just yesterday my High Chosen slave grew ill, and I think that this beautiful lady would be a fine replacement for her." The Kings blue eyes gleamed with a hint of joy, "Put her in my chambers, she seems to be new to being a slave, recently sold most likely, and ran away. She'll have to be broken in."

Amy watched as the King a green hedgehog with quills that flowed down to his back, supporting gold crown, a white loose tunic, and brown pants.

"Yes King Scourge, right away." Shadow tugged her leash taunt, "Lets go, consider yourself lucky that he chose you to be his Chosen, in any other case you'd be dead."

Amy now sweating a little didn't know if this was a blessing or a curse.


	3. Chapter 3: Punishment

**Chapter 3: Punishment**

Amy didn't force to pull herself back from the leash as Shadow the dark hedgehog lead her through the many twists and turns of the castle. Triangular stone sconces where on the wall scattered between the cobble stone walls that lined the edges of the hallway that Shadow lead her through. Large stone pillars like those she saw at the entrance of the castle also lined the edges which in the middle was the same red carpet she saw as earlier as well. Despite the walls being lit up by the bright orange fire of the sconces the area remained quite dark, as there were no windows in site.

The pink hedgehog then was halted as she came a crossed a large wooden door with a metal ring around where a normal door handle would be. Shadow commanded her to stay put as he opened the large dark brown wooden door. Yanking the handle with his white fingerless gloved hand he pulled at the door, causing it to open up.

Pulling taunt on Amy's leash once more, he pulled the pink hedgehog inside.

"Enjoy your last small bit of freedom, Slave, but try to escape and your breath will be your last." Shadow's stern tone hit Amy's ears as the flattened against her head.

They were quite strict in this kingdom, she knew their punishments where harsh. As she saw earlier with Geoffrey getting the ordered to be beheaded. Which she actually wished that would have happened to the one from her dimension, but they weren't as cruel there as they were here.

Amy didn't really look at her surroundings as she walked into the large room. Her gaze was fixated on the black hedgehog with the red eyes that looked at her with a look of agitation. "Alright here's his royal highness's room, he'll be here when he gets done with his duties."

Amy kept silent but sighed a bit of relief as he unhooked the leashed from her, still leaving the collar on, which she wished she would have taken off as well, but didn't let her hopes get high as she watched him walk to a nearby wall. Amy was taken back at what else she saw next to the peg with the leash on it. Besides there being other leashes and other collars that seemed to be regular collars that a non mobian dog would wear, she noticed an arsenal of whips and black leather riding crops.

Cringing inwardly as she turned away from the utensils as she tried focusing on something different. Turning she went to asked the black hedgehog a question but jumped when the sudden slamming of the wooden door made her fur stand on end. She decided to study the room a bit more.

To the back of the room a large metal framed window shown the light that was pouring from the sun outside, lighting up the room with enough light for her to make her surroundings out a little bit more than the darkened hallway she had just come from.

Amy looked to the side, on a lone chair in front of the window to see a long tunic, that she believed to be one of the kings. She jumped inwardly at the thought she was stuck in the room, that belonged to the mobian that looked just like the villain from her anti-verse. She couldn't believe that Scourge, the evil Sonic was actually the king of this place. All she hoped though is that he wasn't like the one she knew of.

Her thoughts went back to the rack she saw on the wall, she took that previous thought back, hopefully he wasn't cruel enough to use those things on her. She knew what they were, and she knew, he probably didn't just have those there for show. Shaking her head she turned back to the lone tunic.

"Whats the worse he could do?" she thought to herself picking up the cloth and putting it over her body. It reached to her knees which a sigh of relief hit her. Amy couldn't stand to be naked much longer.

Looking around she decided to take in her surroundings a bit more. The floor unlike the rest of the castle was laid out in a royal purple, soft carpet. Her eyes trailed to the center of the room, where there was a huge bed, with four large wooden posts at each corner of it, and a headboard with metal loops screwed into the frame, she assumed the worst. Shaking her head she admired the bed sheets. A dark blue silk, and a down filled comforter with an array of matching pillows at the head, made up neatly, with not a single wrinkle on them. Atop the posts above the bed, a dark light blocking canopy tied up at the front corner of the two upper posts held back by a hook that kept them from falling onto the bed.

On the end of the bed was a chest, a large cedar chest that was polished with a shine to where she could almost see her reflection in it. On the front it was decorated with an intricate design that resembled a strange single flame on it, that almost resembled the representation of a bird. It was also trimmed with a gold around the edges of it, as well as the lock that held its place.

Behind Amy to the right of the window was a large writing desk, with a wooden chair that was cushioned along with on the desk was piled scrolls, loose parchment and an ink vat with a quill pen stuck in a silver container holding it. There was also a small stack of leather bound books, which she didn't look to see what the titles where. Overlooking them, on the wall next to the desk was a large set of drawers that had black onyx handles on it, and had the same polished cedar as the chest in front of Scourge's bed. To the right of the draws there was a shelf with more books that were tightly packed within their crevices. They were decorated with different colors of leather as well. Towards the front of the room next to the door was a small wooden table with a oil lamp, she guessed it was for use at night when the moon light wasn't enough to light the room.

Taking a closer look past the bed, there was a smaller opening that she slowly walked through leading to an extravagant bath room. She noticed two sections of the room. One to the right, that was an iron claw footed tub that had a pipe leading to the front of it and what seemed like coils of a heading mechanism below it. From what it seemed this place hadn't quite adapted to full electricity yet, but most of it seemed to be used for manual labor for it. To the left a large open area that had sections that looked like a larger walk in floor where from the top the water would flow from the top like a waterfall. She looked up to see the workings of this extravagant bathroom. The coils once more lined a clear glass cling, that seemed divided off from the higher area where a vat of water was held.

Scourge sure had luxuries. Then again, he was the king, so it wasn't like he wasn't going to be living like a common slave, or citizen, as Knuckles had put it earlier. Amy was quite amazed at the place, but her thoughts still raced a bit, as she looked to her left at a shelf that was adorned with what seemed like different colored bath oils and soaps. Grabbing one of the bottles that was made of a bright blue glass with a green liquid she picked it up pulling the glass cork and sniffing it.

"Having fun showing yourself around?" The Dark voice of Scourge broke her from her curiosities as she jumped, dropping the bottle and it shattering at her feet, causing her to make a yelp and jump away from the broken pieces. Turning her ears flattened as a light chuckle rose from the green hedgehog's throat.

His blue eyes shining with amusement.

"I see you also decided to try on my own clothing as well." he curled his finger beckoning Amy to walk toward him, "Come out out of there before you cause more trouble."

Amy looked back down at the broken glass, "I'm so sorry I didn't-"

"Hush." he threw his hand up, "I hated that one anyways. Now out of there." His voice rose a bit with sternness as he placed his hand on her back as she slowly walking past him.

"I was meaning to talk to you." stated Amy, "You see I woke up in the woods after trying to grab a ring for-"

"You are quite a rebel, most slaves wouldn't talk to any one like they were a friend, much less to your King like that."

"That's what I was trying to tell you, you see I'm not-"

Scourge grabbed Amy's arm firmly, "You are gonna be harder to get under control that those other Slaves," huffed the green hedgehog, "But that's to be expected. For one like you."

"I'm NOT a SLAVE!" Amy screamed out, "Quit calling me that! I woke up here, and I don't know where the hell I am, ALL I know is that where I'm from no one belongs to any one we are free people, NOT slaves!"

A cross look came onto the Verde hedgehog's face, "Make that extra hard." Swiftly he threw the pink hedgehog down to the ground, "I'm not interested in listening to you insecurities, you are going to learn to bite your tongue or so help me-"

Amy shut up, her green eyes aflame.

"That's more like it." huffed Scourge, "You can keep the tunic on for now, but I'll be appointing you another attire later. First you need a name."

He started pacing in front of her, "Now what should I call you?"

"Call me?!" she spat, "I'm a mobian, NOT a pet! My name is Amy Rose!"

Scourge cut toward her at first with a look of anger, but then took in a breath, "It can't be helped, and this is a first time a slave actually gave out a name of their choosing, but I do like Rose. So you will be called Rose from now on, like a thorn, a stub, that's going to bloom into a beautiful flower once I'm finished growing you."

To poetic. Amy cringed.

Scourge pulled Amy to her feet and commanded her to sit on his bed. "Alright, since you are now my High Chosen slaves, I must give you a small run down as to what your duties are."

"M-My duties?" Amy stuttered, "I already said-"

"You are to clean my room, top to bottom each day, even a speck of dust, and a punishment will be in order." stated the green hedgehog, "My meals will be brought by a cooking slave each morning, you are to have it laid out and ready for me to eat, as well have my attire ready for each day. I don't care for what it is, surprise me for all I care."

Amy began to growl, her eyes shooting daggers.

"I am a lone king, I'm in no relationships with any of the women in this kingdom, with that said, when my urges occur you must-"

"URGES?!" Amy stood up with a gleam of hatred flashing in her eyes, "I'm ALREADY PISSED YOU HAVE ME TO DO YOUR DIRTY WORK, AND YOU ALSO EXPECT ME TO... NO! I WILL NOT! I've stated I'm not a slave, I'll never be a slave, and for all I care you can go to hell Scourge, cause I don't give a rats ass that you are the king of some WACKED out dimension, where you treat people as if they are play toys and pets! I WILL NOT COMPLY TO YOUR WAYS NOR WILL I take this!"

She began to storm past the green hedgehog, as she heard a dark chuckle emit from his throat. "I hate to do this to you Rose, especially with how beautiful you look wearing my tunic around your pick body, but I believe, your defiance can't go unpunished, and maybe after this, you'll learn a valuable lesson."

She turned, "Oh yeah?! Whats that?" Amy growled.

"First the door is locked," Scourge showed a key that dangled from around his neck, "Secondly, I do not tolerate any disobedience, even from a rare color like you, and thirdly," he walked over toward the wall and reached toward the rack where Shadow had placed her leash on the pegs earlier grabbing a small leather whip and a pair of cuffs, "You can't out run me."

Amy's eyes narrowed as he watched her try clawing at the door, but turned as the green hedgehog grabbed her laughing.

"A punishment is in order."


	4. Chapter 4: Silk

**Chapter 4: Silk**

"Crack."

The sound of the whip breaking the air for the fifteenth time broke the air as the stinging pain came down onto her hine leg once more, leaving a small thin welt that was added to the dozen others on her frail pink furred body.

"Please...Stop!" Amy cried out turning looking back, as her emerald green eyes swelled with tears from pain coming from her back side.

The green hedgehog never said a word, he only reared the black leather whip back once more sending it clicking again causing her to cry out once more, placing another strip onto the rest. Her wrists where cuffed to a ring that was next to the large wooden door she earlier was trying to claw her way from. He hadn't taken off the tunic she had put on earlier but only rolled it up and tucked it through the neck revealing her hind quarters and back.

Closing her eyes she gritted her teeth, expecting the whip once more, but it didn't come as she heard his footsteps slowly walk back to the rack on the wall and hang it up. The saltiness of Amy's slowing tears stung as she heard Scourge walk further away, toward the bathroom and she heard the flowing of the water for a moment, and then it stop as she was starting to wonder what was going through his twisted head.

What she knew of now and was truly certain of was that she hated Scourge, she was weak, barley standing and her back was on fire from the stinging of the whipping she had just received. A light whimper had emitted from her throat as she heard him walk closer toward her.

Leaning in she heard the dark voice low in her ear his furred chest pressed against the side of her arm. "I do not tolerate disobedience, and this is what you will receive if you defy me. Do you understand Rose?" His tone was very stern but calm.

Amy only nodded,hoping her compliance would help her. She desperately wanted to be taken down from her cuffs that had her chained with her hands above her head.

"In any other case I wouldn't do this for some one who's been punished but this is your first lesson, I will be lenient." Amy then suddenly realized why he had walked toward the bathroom a moment before. Suddenly the cold relief of a recently wet wash cloth pressed gently on her back sending a cooling relief over the stinging sores on her back.

She sighed, calmly. His mouth was still close to her ear, as he slowly patted her back with the rag flipping it ever so often so the cool air would bring more relief to her, "I'm not as bad as you think Rose, I just know when one needs to learn how to behave, and once you understand that, you might actually come to actually obey, and enjoy yourself."

He pulled the rag off her back fully this time, the warm feeling coming back to her back. The green hedgehog rolled down her tunic now flowing back down to the back of her knees. Reaching over her arms he took a lone key and unlatched the cuffs from the wall, releasing Amy's wrists. Instantly she collapsed. Catching her the green hedgehog pulled her to her feet.

Her face still shown a look of pure hatred. As she started up into his eyes.

"I know you hate me," stated Scourge, "But you aren't here for me to be likable. I'm just, not friendly."

Amy never said a word, only a growl rose from her throat. She couldn't believe she had left work like a normal day of her life, and wound up at the end of the day getting punished by the green hedgehog she despised anyways.

"I know you are weak, but I can't risk much." Scourge slowly walked Amy over toward his bed, the coolness of the silk feeling good as she sat down. He quickly walked over to the wall and placed the cuffs back on the wall and grabbed her leash, and walked toward the end of the bed and took his key around his neck and opened the wooden chest and pulled out a bright blue collar. It resembled the control collar she had on but instead it had the same icon of the single flame etched into its polished metal. She took it to be their mark, the one of their kingdom.

The green hedgehog then sat down next to Amy and commanded her not to move as he took the collar off. Another bout of relief hit her neck but it quickly disappeared as he placed the bright blue collar on, latching it in place, locking it with the key around his neck.

"A universal key." Amy thought to herself as Scourge ordered her to stand up again.

She didn't disobey. Amy slowly stood as the green hedgehog walked to his chest once more and pulled out a long bright sky blue gown that looked like it was made from the same silk as the beds where.

"As much as I like you in my tunic, you need to wear something for fit for a Slave." the green hedgehog quipped as he walked back to Amy, grabbing his tunic from her pulling it from over her head. Amy covered herself once more as he shook his head.

"Arms up Rose." stated Scourge, "You don't have to worry about me right now. You need to put this on."

Slowly, and quite reluctantly she rose her arms, jumping as he took a split second to admire his new prize, before slipping the gown over her. Tossing his tunic to the side he took the leash in his hand and ordered Amy to get to the foot of his bed.

Amy stared at him as he took the end loop of the leash and hooked it on a lock at the foot of the bed frame. Pulling on it to make sure she couldn't snap the leash herself, he then snapped the other end to the back of her collar.

Slowly he walked to his window and looked out at the sky, "The sun sure set fast tonight." He stated closing a dark curtain over the large window. Lighting a lone oil lamp next to his bed, Amy watched as the light cast a bright flicker over the green hedgehog as he took his own tunic off, and laid his crown to the side on the table, leaving only his brown pants on that fit snugly against his hips that cut of right below his belly button. His two scars stood out on his chest, that was toned out, just like the one from their anti-verse. His blue eyes glowed brightly against the flickering oil lamp. Scourge's quills cast shadows on the walls past him as he tossed his just worn tunic onto the floor next to the other one.

Amy could not help but admire that he still had the same physique as the hedgehog she was grandly in love with most of her life, but shook the thought cause she couldn't stand to bear the thought she was about to sleep in the same bed as this twisted hedgehog, even if it was another version of her Sonic.

"Are you admiring what you are seeing?" laughed Scourge. He then grabbed a lone blanket that was draped over the back of the writing desk chair and tossed it to her. "Use this to keep warm for now."

Amy only growled but was comforted by the fact he was giving her a blanket for her to cover up in. It still did not change the fact she wished she could stab him, hard. Which she was doing mentally in her mind.

"Consider yourself lucky Rose." stated Scourge sitting down at the head of the bed still with his boots made of a dark black leather and hard soles, he crossed his arms behind his head, and overlapped his ankles staring down at the foot at her, "Most new slaves are usually ordered to sleep on the floor, but, I'm quite fond of how you are, so you get to sleep in my bed. Also, I need to keep an eye on you as well. Though I know you aren't dumb enough to try and run away from here."

"Who said I'd-" Amy shut herself up as he cut her a look.

"Go ahead." Scourge dared her.

Amy only shook her head, biting her tongue. Scourge patted her head, "Good Rose, you are already learning, is there anything you want to say though? Questions?"

She didn't speak at first, she hesitated because she didn't know if this was a trick of Scourge's so he could lash at her once more, or was he legibly allowing her to talk.

"Go on, Rose." He reassured, "I won't punish you again."

Amy's ears flattened as she took in a deep breath and exhaled it, "Can, I at least tell you why I'm here? My full story? Then after that..." She regretted the words that she was about to let come from her lips, "Then I'll comply to your rules."


	5. Chapter 5: Easy Morning

Chapter 5: Easy Morning

Amy didn't know what to think about the words she had let come out of her mouth, soon after hearing her enticing tale the green hedgehog only laughed as he felt like she was only fibbing to get him to release her, to be free once more. Her efforts were a fail as she watched him shake his head.

"You are quite the story teller." the green hedgehog mumbled as he kicked off his boots and removed a belt that was around his waist, "I might have to get you to tell me more of these interesting tales."

"But its not a tale." Amy sighed, "Its the truth."

Scourge patted her head once more, "It was a bed time story, nothing more nothing less. You did say you'd comply, but that didn't mean I was going to believe your far fetched tale."

Amy's head only hug, "I can not believe this." She mumbled under her breath, He is just as hard headed as the one she knew off.

"Arrogant, self centered and-"

Scourge's eyes pierced through her as she looked back up, "I am sitting right here Rose, and the last thing I need is to have your tail again."

Amy shut up. Why would he not believe her? I mean she explained her situation fully, thoroughly, and clearly to him. It was no use, she had only hoped that this nightmare would end and she'd be back to her normal life. Something then hit her. She had been wanting excitement in her life, but this way wasn't the way she wanted it.

"Well you need to get some rest rose." The green hedgehog patted her once more before pulling back his covers, "You learn to behave properly then you might get to sleep in this bed by my side." He then grinned, flashing the sharp smile that he was well known for sending chills thought he pink hedgehog's body.

"I... I think I'm fine."

He only smirked slightly. Before reaching over and turning the dimmer on the oil lamp, "Get Some sleep." he ordered, before the flame went completely out.

Amy only stared into the darkness as she felt the movements of Scourge's body turning over before finally settling down. Amy sighed ajusting the leash that was near her to where she would not roll around and cause it to choke her in her sleep. Ridiculous this thing was, she had now been degraded to a pet, one with no means of escape. A single tear slipped down her cheek as she slowly pulled the blanket over her body, the cloth pulling up her gown, but she adjusted it to where it went back over her knees. Curling up, Amy signed once more, and shut her eyes. Wishing she'd never have to wake up again.

That wasn't the case though. What it has seemed only a few minutes a small stream of light that was coming between the curtains that were draped over the wall was now shining in her eyes. The morning sun, it felt like she was an ant and a nasty little kid was holding a magnifying glass and trying to fry her.

Amy stirred quickly covering her face with the blanket, but was re awoken with a surprise as she felt Scourge's hand grab the top of her blanket and yank it off, instantly causing the cold air to hit her, making her quickly curl up in the fetal position.

"Time to awaken Rose." The green hedgehog's voice seemed more calm than agitated. Amy growled, but lifted herself up to see he had taken her leash off.

"Alright, I'm going to make a small deal with you Rose." stated Scourge, "I hate seeing you with the leash on, in my honest opinion, now, I know you can't do any duties with it on, SO I'm going to tell you whats what. Now stand up."

Amy sat up slowly letting her legs hang off the side of the silken bed sheet covered bed, she then stood slowly as he placed his hand on her back making her jump.

"First off." He walked her toward the window and pulled the curtains back revealing the large window, flooding light into the room, "This is my Kingdom. My rules. Its not an eye sore though I will tell you that Rose. Take a Look."

Looking out the window, and adjusting her eyes, she could see he wasn't lying, the view was amazing. Her gaze was cast over a series of vast hills, and small mansions scattered here and there. In the distance she could see a large wall and the wooden gate she had arrived into this place from. She could tell they were high up, because she was able to see over the whole castle court yard, that had flower beds and various stone fountains that was overflowing into large basins. In the distance, past the wall she could also see the small outline of the forest she had awaken in as well, which was larger than she thought.

Her gaze turned back to Scourge, "Its beautiful."

"Yes, well, at first with my reign no one believed in a Slavery system, but as you can see things are well kept, and quite nice." Scourge eyed Amy, "Well except for the slaves of course."

So cruel.

"Well today's your lucky day Rose," stated Scourge, "I'll be showing you around the castle, so you can know whats what. Now I'm not going to put your leash on, but the collar is a signal to every one here that you are mine, so don't try escaping, or you will be brought back." His face became stern, "And after last night I don't think you want to go through that again, would you?"

Amy nodded. He was right, she could still feel the pain of those many lashes he gave her, and only hoped she didn't have to deal with his wrath again.  
The green hedgehog walked over toward his dresser and pulled out a dark black colored tunic and a pair of black leather pants. "So far there is not a single ordinance I have to deal with today, so I don't have worry about dressing too fancy."

Amy turned her head as she heard the green hedgehog unbuttoning his brown pants. She could hear him stepping out of them, chuckling as he placed his newly picked attire out. "You might as well get used to it Rose." laughed Scourge, "You seem like you've never seen any one in the nude other than yourself."

The pink hedgehog looked back at Scourge as she watched him placing a pair of black leather gloves on, her ears flattened. That was one of the things that was actually true. She hadn't been around any one other than herself, not that it really mattered though.

"I can see the look on your face," stated the green hedgehog, "Your expression is enough." He walked over placing his hand under her chin, "We will change that soon enough." He chuckled darkly, "Come on Rose, lets get you in a better attire as well."

"But I thought."

"Its a night attire you have on. You have multiple outfits you know? Its the perks of being my chosen." Scourge cooed as he walked slowly over toward the chest at the foot of his bed, "I don't expect much from you today Rose, but starting tomorrow that is when things will change."

He lifted up revealing a dark green outfit that was a once pieced dress that's hip area was missing and a golden threaded section where looked like a built in bra with straps that went around her neck. Amy thought it looked quite skimpy, actually more skimpy than the gown he gave her last night.

Amy didn't even let him ask, she just lifted her arms and looked in the opposite direction so she wouldn't have to see him eye her again. It was enough to know her predicament, with out the other fact knowing she was now eye candy to him. "Get it over with."

"You are learning quick." Amy felt his hands grab the base of her gown as he lifted it over her pink furred body. His hand ran up the side of her hip, as she jumped quickly looking at him cutting a look but looked away again as she saw him smirking at her, his blue eyes glowing translucently contrasting with his green skin and quills. He chuckled once more before slipping on the new dress, one that actually seemed like one a slave in her position would wear. I almost feel bad that my other chosen grew gravely ill.

What? Her eyes widened, almost? Was he so blinded by his ego that he didn't care for the others that was under his care? Amy mentally marked a tally, with that being another thing she hated about the green hedgehog.

"Alright, come on Rose, I guess you want to get out of this room don't you?" Scourge held his hand out asking Amy to take it.

Rolling her eyes the pink hedgehog grasped the green hedgehog's hand reluctantly. He was right, she wanted not out of this room, but this whole world, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Nodding, he started walking her toward the door, opening it he smiled.

"Then lets go."


	6. Chapter 6: Ways of Royals

Chapter 6: Ways of Royals

Walking through the large cobblestone threshold of Scourge's bedroom door Amy was able to look at her surroundings a bit more. She noticed around the corner on the ends of each section of the hallways there was wooden tables with the polished cedar with large bright blue colored vases on them. Some with flowers others with curled stick arrangements.

"This area is the wide area that only leads to my room, my throne room, dining room, and dance hall." Scourge pointed to a few doors that was at the end of the cut off section of the red floored hallway.

Amy watched as she saw a few slaves instantly dropped to their knees,who was cleaning up the walkway that lead from one of the doors Scourge pointed towards, "That leads outside to the Court Yard and Garden. Most of the cleaning slaves are females, their collars are black."

"Color coded?" Amy quietly asked.

"Yes, you catch on quick." Scourge slowly nodded as he ordered the slaves to get back to work, which they complied right away, "Red is Cooking Slave, Green bath slaves-"

"Bath Slaves?"

The green hedgehog smiled for a moment, "For the few Royal guest that arrive, they help bring towels, oils and soaps to them. Plus they also give a good back scrub from time to time to the Chosen."

Amy's ears flatted, he was talking about her.

"Not to worry for now, you'll get used to it all, its yet another privilege of mine." Scourge pulled Amy along with his hand, "Come. Keep walking with me, and I'll tell you more."

The pink hedgehog nodded, "Are the bath slaves?" She paused for a moment before he answered.

"They are female too, so don't worry. The only male in your life will be me." Scourge smirked, "And don't worry, none of the bath slaves won't try getting in relationships with you either. Though, its not not commonly known for Royals in my kingdom..."He paused for a second, "Its not banned in my kingdom, but at the castle I try to keep thing, as less awkward as possible. So you can keep your head clean with that one."

Less awkward? Amy raged inside, she arrived here naked and had to be dressed and undressed by this this creep, and he thought that the homosexuality in his castle would be AWKWARD?! He really needed to get his prioritizes straight. Amy knew she didn't mind who was in love with who, she just knew she would not tilt in that direction, it was too much out of her comfort zone. Hell this whole castle was anyways.

"Anyway continuing on." Stated Scourge as he lead her down a set of steps and another set of double doors, guarded by a couple guards who bowed instantly before letting them through, "The pink and dark blue collars mean servant slaves. When I call for something when I'm in my throne room or at a gathering they are there waiting hand and foot for me, bringing water, food, and any other small needs I ask for."

Scourge then showed Amy the court yard. In the center was a huge sandstone fountain that had water that towered over large sections that then lead to a large basin at the bottom. Around a cobble stone path there was flower beds with roses and an arrangement of babies breath flowers. Quite beautiful in Amy's eyes.

"This is usually where I walk to clear my thoughts," stated the green hedgehog pulling Amy along the path that went around the outer perameters of the inner building of the castle, "I'm really fond of how well my garden slaves keep this up."

"I don't see any where are they?" Amy asked, she had figured out, if she asked questions that were about his kingdom instead of throwing insults about it, he didn't seem angry with her, only intrigued.

"Well," started Scourge, "Their hours are really early morning, before sunrise, they've been back to their housing and rooms for a few hours now."

"So they have places to stay?"

"Yes, its a large castle. Through the back area there is a whole section of the castle made for my slaves. They may seem to be miserable, but being castle slaves they get to live a better than a Royal Slave."

"What's the difference?"

"The Royals, or the citizens of my kingdom are the upholders of my kingdom, each make weekly pay to keep their Royal status. They make the money they keep the economy running 'round." Scourge sat on a lone stone bench and told Amy to sit next to him, " Their slaves are treated less well than mine. Where I have different slaves for different tasks, some of the Royals only have one or two slaves, and they are usually used for all the things. Cooking, Cleaning, and of course being pleasured."

Amy cringed at the word "pleasured." That was not a thought she wanted to cross her mind.

"Well most of them here in my castle have different jobs, unlike you, you are like a Royal Slave, but with more perks, and you only have to serve me and not a whole house hold."

Amy only eyed him, trying to change the subject, "What about the guards and your right hand?"

"Well the guards have special privileges too, since they protect the place, they get to live free, but can choose if they want slaves or not, and they don't have to worry about paying weekly taxes for living in Perarchy City."

Amy nodded, pretending she was intrigued, but she inside was actually sickened.

"What about children? I haven't seen any since I've been here."

"Unless if they are born royal." Scourge stared blankly at the wall a crossed the path, his ears flattened, "They...They... can't be..." Scourge stood, "There's no need to talk about children. They are all sent to a city far from here."

He offered his hand once more, "Any more questions to ask?" he asked slowly.

Amy shook her head, she could see he was hiding something, but she was not going to push the issue any further than what it was. Taking his hand she stood as they started walking slowly down the path, turning the corner Shadow, Scourge's right hand hedgehog stood there and bowed, "Sire. I've got the reports from the death of Geoffrey St. John."

"Read them." Shadow walked next to Scourge and opened a sealed Scroll, "At 1200 hours the Royal of the North Side of Perarchy city was beheaded. The executioners blade was dull and his head wasn't cut clean, but bled out. He was pronounced dead at 1215 hours."

Amy's ears flatted, that was disturbing.

"Good, he deserved it." Scourge nodded toward Shadow, "Maybe the other Royals will take this as a message to not skip pay."

"Precisely your highness." stated the black hedgehog, "Might I suggest something to you sire?"

Still walking Scourge nodded, "Yes, go on."

"Might I suggest you make it a law, that if no one pays, instant death."

"Yes, I agree, we will handle business matters tomorrow Shadow, for right now I'm showing my new chosen around the castle for today."

"Was she as disobedient at Commander Knuckles stated?"

Scourge eyed her, again her ears fell flat.

"Oh yes, quite disobedient, but that was nothing that a little corporal punishment couldn't fix." He smirked looking back at Shadow stopping in his path. "Is that it for now?"

"Well I wished I could say that, but you have a visitor right now Sire." Shadow's own ears flattened as he looked in the other direction.

Scourge let out a heavy sigh, "Oh please do not tell me."

"Yes sire. I am sorry say so, but it is."

Scourge shook his head, "Come Rose, I guess I can let you meet one of the Royals."

Shadow stepped in front of Scourge, "Sire do think that's a good Idea, I mean with Amy being new and all? You know how she treated your last Chosen slave."

"I know Shadow." stated Scourge, "But I'm the King and if she steps out of line I'll have her taken care of."

Shadow stood off to the side, "Yes sire, I trust your word, but be careful."

"I know." Scourge, Shadow and Amy walked down a path that lead into the main castle building and walked toward his throne room. Scourge slowly ascended the small set of steps next to his throne and told Amy to sit with her legs curled around her to the left of his throne while Shadow stood next to the right.

Scourge sighed as he watch the Slave of his guest step in the door, bright green quills that had multiple bangs and had a brown outfit on, that was buttoned up in the front.

"I am the Slave of the House of Rascal, Manic. I'm here to announce my master is here." the bright green hedgehog stepped to the side as both Scourge's and Amy's eyes narrowed.

Walking in, in a bright gem sudden dress and feathered hat Amy watched as a near twin version of herself walked through the threshold of the throne room, heels clicking against the hard floor and thin carpet.

Scourge stood, sighing again, "Welcome to the Castle, Rosy."


	7. Chapter 7: Rise of Anger

**Chapter 7: Rise of Anger**

The green hedgehog slowly eyed Amy as he sat back down in his throne. He could see the concerned look on Amy's face. He could tell she recognized Rosy are horrified look on her face. Brushing it off as nothing Scourge turned back to his guest, "so what brings you here to the castle Rosy?" Inquired Scourge as he saw the Shadow slightly shaking his head in disbelief.

The green hedgehog rolled his eyes as he waited for the response from Rosy. Amy was just as intrigued, she had known that Scourge, Shadow, Knuckles, and everybody else in this dimension was all off the deep end mentally, so she really wondered how Rosy the Rascal compared to the one to her anti-dimension. She also recognized though that she did not destroy any the castle decor nor any of the guards that was around the castle out of the usual blind rage that she usually had. Another thing was scourge was still in one piece and was not running from the side of her.

"Oh I was only here to pay my weekly pay." Rose the Rascal stated with a wide grin on her face.

"Then why did you ask for a cordial visit with the king?" Shadow asked while stepping forward, "He had other business matters to attend to."

"Oh really? What is so important that he does not have time for his best and most high-paying Royal citizen?"

"Just because you pay a little extra more than any average citizen does not mean you get the privileges, talk to the king whenever you feel like!" Shadows muzzle was getting red.

"That is enough of that Shadow." Scourge stood once more, "she is a guest you know we treat guests with the best of our hospitality."

That's a lie. Amy thought to herself as Scourge offered her his hand. Slowly standing in you still kept her eyes on Rosy as the pink twin of herself also did the same back toward her.

"A new slave?" Rosy inquired as Scourge, Amy, and Shadow descended the small steps next to the throne, "What kind of slave is she?"

Amy's hair had fallen over her collar hiding what her true status was. The green hedgehog eyed Amy noticing the same thing as well.

"Do you know how to hold a conversation without just asking questions?" Asked Scourge with a irritated tone in his voice," or is that the only reason you came which is to ask questions, or to nosy up in my business like you usually do?"

"Now come on Your Highness, am I that much of a nuisance?" Rosy once more high-pitched than usual, "is it so wrong for me to come and check up on the guy that I am paying my money to every single week of my life?"

"When you are talking Rosy makes it sound like your call girl for the king." sneered Shadow.

Amy snickered only slightly before both Scourge and Rosy shot daggers at both the black hedgehog and Amy.

"I said that's enough Shadow!" growled Scourge," I could put you on permanent leave," he eyed Shadow but he turned back to the pink hedgehog, "and you know how I can deal with you."

Amy did not want to push it.

"Oh? Do not tell me she's what I think she is." Stated Rosy as they started walking out of the throne room.

"It is not your business as to what she is."

"No no... you do not have to worry about asking of what she is, I just find it awfully odd that your Chosen slave is not here with you. Where is she? Did you finally grown tired of her after being around me for so long?"

Amy felt a sudden urge of anger rise up in her she didn't know why but shook it off as nothing as he replied to Rosy with a twinge of anger in his voice.

Amy could tell that this Rosy still had a unfulfilled lust for this version of Scourge like the one she knew of. The thing was she wasn't trying to murder Scourge only break him verbally.

"My chosen slave is standing right in front of you," growled the green hedgehog, "This is Rose, she is my Chosen slave now."

Rosy then got close to Scourge, "Rose? That almost sounds close my name. Were you thinking about me when you named her?"

Scourge's ears flattened as his muzzle started to turn red, "No Rosy, she chose her own name, and what have I told you! I have no interest in you I have no interest in any woman whatsoever in this kingdom. The only uses the women in this kingdom is in the Royal paying money or they are slave working for their owners. So you can get it out of your head and try to stop pushing your little thoughts around, I know you are trying to do and the answer is still no."

Scourge grabbed Amy and pulled her along harder by her wrist and walked faster. "You're dismissed Rosy and come to my castle anytime soon I will have you arrested." Scourge's voice was now filled with anger as he tried to walk out of the main castle building with Amy before Rosy spoke out once more.

"Oh that's fine and dandy with me Scourge, but again I ask what happened to your original chosen slave?" Rosy now had a grin on her face, "I suppose Ms. Rose here knows all about the life of your pride and joy..." the pink hedgehog slowly walked up to Scourge when he stopped in his tracks turning and eying Rosy with flames and daggers pouring from his eyes.

"Bite. Your. Tongue." Scourge's voice was now a lowly growl.

"I am just stating the obvious Your Highness." mocked Rosy turning.

"If you are such a high-paying citizen I would have you arrested for treason, because your voice is laced with it."

Shadow nodded in approval, "I say that would be a very wise decision."

Oddly enough Amy agreed. The more she stood there in the presence of this Rosy the more she wished that Scourge would listen to the words of Shadow no matter how cruel the black hedgehog's motives were.

"Says you." huffed Rosy turning back to Scourge, "The only thing I'm saying is that you need to go ahead and get the truth out of the way before she starts asking questions. With that I will take my leave, but this does not change the fact I will make you change your mind about me, you need a Queen."

Rosy raised her hand, "Lets go Manic. I have other important business to attend to," she saw Scourge's ears flatten, "I think he has got a lot to discuss with his new slave, it should be quite the story to hear. Too bad I have to miss out."

With that the pink hedgehog made her leave and walked to the castle gates, bowed and then disappeared.

Amy only stared the green hedgehog who now swiftly pulled her along, "she's right. Since close to lunch, I will discuss you these matters over it."

Even though he turned his head Amy could see a sad look on Scourge's face, and a single tear he tried desperately to hide. She knew that this but this lunch tale was going to change her outlook on Scourge the hedgehog whether she liked it or not. She knew was going to be quite intense.

Still pulling her along Scourge led her toward his dining room. Walking to the threshold of it Amy could see it was adorned with the regular red carpet that was spread throughout the entire castle, but the thing that stood out the most was the large wooden table made of the Cedar polished wood that had dozens of chairs around it.

At the end was a red velvet covered chair that she could tell that was where he usually would sit. Behind the chair was a huge fireplace, though not lit it was quite extravagant. Made with a bright red brick and cedar mantle, above it hung a sword on two golden hooks. The sword long and silver, its handle was wrapped with leather bounds and the tip of the handle had a large red ruby gemstone. It looked like quite the honorary sword, rather than one you'd fight with.

Shields hung all over the wall with different symbols, and the one above the sword, golden, had the logo of the kingdom, the lone flame that she knew of so well.

"Alright, sit." stated Scourge pulling a chair that was next to him, the servants should have us a meal ready in a few minutes.

Amy nodded as she watched him take his place at the head of the table, "So I guess a small explanation is in order huh?" said the green hedgehog slowly.

"You really don't-" Amy started but he cut her off.

"Yes I do. Plus, if I do not, this will something that will be on my chest, and I do not believe you would want to suffer the side effects. I might not care too much for your well being, being that you are a chosen, but being one of my chosen is also part of you having to listen to me as well. So you will have to deal with that."

"So be it." Amy placed her hands in her lap, "I am ready to listen."

"Thank you." Scourge sighed, " I guess its time to reveal the truth."


	8. Chapter 8: The Story and Stages of Greif

**Chapter 8: Story and Stages of Greif **

Amy watched as about ten servants of Scourge came in yielding plates and platters of delectable foods. From breads and fruits to an assortment of meats and vegetables. The green hedgehog nodded telling her to get her fill of food.

"Take what you want to eat Rose." stated Scourge, "We eat and then the rest of the crew will eat, followed by the servants."

Amy nodded in a approval as she reached and grabbed a plate adorned with a large cut of honey glazed ham, pineapple, and beans. One of Scourge's servants, a male blue collared servant walked up to Scourge and handed him a plate with the same food Amy had chosen out too, along with setting a glass down and pouring him a glass of cider and a goblet of red wine.

Scourge lifted his goblet asking Amy if she wanted some wine, but she only held her hands up and shook her head, "Sorry I do not drink."

Taking a bite of the ham Amy's eyes lit up, it was very sweet and moist, "This...this is good."

Scourge nodded before turning and cutting his own piece, "Yes, they are the best." Taking a bite and chewing it, the green hedgehog turned back toward Amy. "Well now that we have gotten our food, I think its time for me to tell you whats actually going on, why you are my Chosen slave."

Amy put her fork down eying a glass of cider that a servant sat at her side, taking it in her hand, she took a sip. It was warm and sweet, and had a hint of both berries and apples. It was quite delicious.

Scourge continued his story.

"I have another Chosen Slave, but she... she is on her death bed." A small twinge of sadness was laced in the hedgehogs voice, "She was more than just my servant, but I loved her. Still do."

Amy's eyes narrowed. He was still in love some one but he had her in his possession, but she did not interrupt his story.

"I have had her in my care for nearly two years. She was the light of my world, and for once, I thought I found some one to be my queen. Though I had taken bed with her many times out of desperation, it was not long, till we both started caring for each other, and it was not just me sleeping with her, it was us making love."

Amy internally shook her head.

"The day I was to announce she was going to be my queen, I had found out she was with child. My first Child." Scourge's voice was low now, "I was so happy. The symptoms were apparent and we had gotten a few of the older females in the city to check her out, and she was healthy as could be. Nothing was wrong. Everything was perfect. We were going to be a family of great leaders."

"What happened?"

"We had got into a fight, and I had given her extra privileges, so she could visit any one she wanted to in the city. So she took off." Scourge's ears flattened, "I did not think of it as nothing, besides, I felt foolish for putting stress on her and the baby, so I prepared my room with roses and other things of her liking so I could make her happy again once she returned."

A single tear dropped down his cheek, rolling down and hitting the table below him, "This was a week ago...," said Scourge slowly, "She returned late that night. I had gotten word from Shadow, and I went to meet her, in the court apologies ready and open arms...That is when I found her. Slowly running through the darkened courtyard, I began screaming, as I saw her, collapsed, grasping at the front of her stomach, crying...breathing hard."

The green hedgehog bit his fist turning away, "She...She had been stabbed. She began going into a premature labor."

Amy could feel tears welling up in her own eyes but kept them from pouring as he finished his story.

"We brought her to the medical section of the castle, to where she gave birth...to my first son." Scourge was now choking, "I only put on an outward appearance of being happy, to hide what true pain resides in me. He was a still born...The blade was fatal to him, and now to her. As of right now she still resides in the medical chambers of the castle, on her death bed."

Scourge turned toward Amy with his blue eyes shining from tears, "I chose you to be my chosen to keep others from guessing what happened to her...the woman, who I named, Fiona."

Fiona? Amy's eyes widened, she was here too. Her ears flattened, but not as healthy as the one she knew, according to the story she told.

"I can not stand to bear the fact of what has happened to her, but I can not show any sign of sadness, or remorse in front of my kingdom, they will take me as some one weak and leave me open to a coup or war." Scourge wiped his face, "For now, its only a matter of time before she-"

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" Shadow's loud voice broke through the door, running in Shadow ran to the green hedgehog, "Fiona, she is on her last breaths, and requested for you!"

Scourge gasped, his eyes narrowing as he instantly shot up grabbing Amy's arm, "You are coming with me." He said quickly as all three dashed out of the room, Amy snatching one last piece of ham before they ran out.

Running through the path that lead to the inner castle, and through one of the red carpeted hallways, Scourge, Shadow, and Amy arrived to a huge door with a metal plate with the word "Medical Care" on it. Going through the door, Amy looked toward the back of this large room with beds lined up thought the sides of the walls, and at the end was a large magenta curtain, that was slightly see through, and there was a large bed, with a wooden head board, and foot.

Slowly walking up to the curtain, Scourge pulled it aside, revealing the dark brown fox, with a weak look on her face. A weak smile came across the fox's face as Scourge dropped to his knees next to head of her, tears pouring from his eyes.

"Fiona?" Scourge lipped out as the fox's blue eyes caught Amy.

"N-New slave?" Fiona asked slowly as she curled her finger for Amy to come close, Scourge nodded in approval.

"Yes, she will be the one taking care of me, that is till you get better Fiona." Scourge grabbed the fox's hand, "Then she can become friends with you, and you'll have some one to spend time with and-"

"S-Scourge. You... you know as well as I do... that I will not be alive for...much..." Fiona coughed, "Much longer."

"Do not say such things Fiona, please, you will heal I know smiled once more as Amy keeled next to Scourge.

"You...You seem sweet." stated Fiona, "I...think...he made a good choice." Fiona placed her loose hand on Amy's, "I...I have...a final request..."

"Anything, anything." Scourge stated.

"I...I want her to take my place. Love her, as...as you loved me."

Amy's eyes narrowed, what did she just say? Did she ask?

"I...I..." Amy started to stutter as Scourge looked just as shocked as Amy.

Scourge looked back at Fiona, "But..."

"Its my request Scourge...I have loved you...but...I can't love you...any more..." Scourges face shown that of pure sadness as Fiona turned her head to the side and slowly closed her eyes, seeping out her final and last breath.

Scourge began to wail, "No...No...She can't be dead...She can't..."

Amy stood slowly, "I...I am sorry King Scourge... But there's no way..." The pink hedgehog looked behind her to see if Shadow was still there, but he had already left.

"There's no way, I can fulfill her request... I just can't."

"You just can't?" Scourge's voice was now from being crying to that of a dark, angry rasp, "You just can't?" He turned up from the sheet of his just dead lover, his face wet from tears, but his muzzle was red, and his eyes were narrowed with a look of pure anger.

He stood slowly still looking at Amy, "Her. Last. Request. Was. Made. Clear." Scourge grabbed Amy's wrist yanking her close, "And you just deny it?"

"N-N-No I'm not saying that, I just."

Scourge still with daggers in his eyes, snatched Amy along roughly. "I would do ANYTHING to have her back the way she way, before you came along, before Any of this happened!" yelled the green hedgehog, "But you know, that's not whats going to happen, you know whats going to happen?"

Amy didn't dare ask as he pulled her through the door, "I'm going to teach you a new lesson."

"WHAT?!" Amy screamed out, "I DIDN'T DO A THING!"

The pink hedgehog screamed right before, doing something she knew she was going to regret. She kneed him, right between the legs, before taking off through the castle, her goal, keep away from the raging green hedgehog. It was now time for a fatal game of hide and go seek.

She knew, if she was found by him, there would not be a safe zone, there would NOT be a base.


	9. Chapter 9: Lesson to Never Forget

**Chapter 9: Lesson to Never Forget**

Amy Rose felt a rush of confusion as she quickly dashed down the hallway. Her heart was beating quickly asked her eyes darted from side to side looking out for guards, and even Scourge's right-hand man Shadow. She knew she'd made a mistake kicking the King of this crazed world, she knew he was caught there no telling what he would do her. The region is was earlier was apparent whenever she grabbed her arm before she had gave him a swift kick to the groin. His eyes were filled blind rage.

She knew she only had a few mere seconds or minutes at most to hide, but something told her that no matter where she hid he would find her. Even still she ran her soft pawed feet hitting the red carpet hard turning the corners sharp trying to decide which of the random rooms she was going to take refugee in. Luckily she had not come across any slaves, guards, or Royals. Which of course she was thankful for because she knew if she was spotted it would give her way making it quite easy for the green hedgehog to find her.

She did not know why she kicked him, but then again it was no use for her getting punished for something that she did not do. Why would he think that instantly she would comply to his beloved final request? Did he not understand that she had only been there for less than the day? And in that one day she was meant slave against her own will and was expected to comply to this wish with no problem whatsoever? It was ridiculous. She had rights, and apparently her quick actions probably cost more than she bargained for.

Finally coming to the end of the hallway to maze of the Castle, Amy found a large wooden door like many others throughout the Castle she did not know who belong to if it was somebody room or what it led to, but the high callings of the green hedgehog echoing to the hallway behind her told her to instantly to choose that door. She dove in slamming the door shut, with her back against it should looked around the room noticing that it was once bedroom. Who's? She did not know. All she knew was what she saw. No window, only a large bed, a wooden table with a wooden chair, and a few sconces that was on the wall lit the room up with the eerie glow that only cast enough light to barely make around the surroundings. The bed was pressed corner of the room the front and the right side against the walls.

Amy did not think too much and she dove up under the bed slamming against cobblestone wall and pressing herself as close to it she could, she thought maybe if she stayed here long enough he would not find her, but to her dismay her previous thoughts seem to come more true than what she really wanted. She was right she only had a few moments to run, but unlike what she thought earlier Scourge did not call out any guards to help them find her. He had gotten up and swiftly walked the hallway rounding the corner of the area as Amy had dashed into the room, hearing her slam the door.

He knew very well where she was. She wasn't going to make a fool of him, but that didn't mean that he was not going to make a fool of her.

Amy shook as she saw the shadow cast from the wooden door as he walked right by. The pink hedgehog took a deep breath, maybe he was stupider then she thought. She still stayed put though, her eyes still glued to the door as she heard outside is a nearby door opened up.

"Hitting me wasn't your best option Rose." Scourge voice poured from the other room, "though you might seem quite strong, you already know I'm stronger, and you are not going to like it was to get my hands on you. This now is nothing to do with Fiona, this deals with your disobedience, and don't think you'll be getting just a mere whipping Rose. No, that would not be it at all."

Amy's ears remain flat against her head as she heard a dark chuckle emit from his throat from the other room. Not a moment later the other door shut. The pink hedgehog watch as the shadows of his feet went back over the door threshold. She jumped when she heard the following words, "I know you are in here, Rose."

She tried pushing herself up close to the wall as she watched the door come open, the light behind them casting a shadow across the room. He shut it, chuckling darkly once more. "I was hoping to be easy on you Rose. I really wanted to give you the chance, the benefit of the doubt that you would be a loyal servant. I thought your first punishment would've changed your outlook on me that maybe for once I could be lenient, nice, and forgiving." His footsteps start to encircle the room, "but I now know I was wrong, I now know just how you are. I stated earlier you to comply to all my rules, and any other case if it was anyone else in the kingdom I would have them killed, beheaded, for even half of what you've done to me today. Remember what I told you I'm just, not friendly, I meant it, and I am about to show you just how JUST I am."

Amy still shook tremendously at his footsteps stopped his feet right at the side of the bed. She watched as he kneeled down chuckling as his bright blue eyes glowed with the flickering lights of the fire sconces. His face still laced with the traces of tears on his face.

"Found you."

Amy cried out as he swiftly grabbed the edge of the bed post and with a quick pull slid it away from the wall. The pink hedgehog went to jump up again, once more in attempt to run, but was taken back as the green hedgehog tackled the hedgehog as she stood to run, pinning her hard against the wall. Her metal collar slamming against the wall nearly choking her.

Scourge's mouth was near her ear as he, heavy breathed growled slightly, "Ugh uh Rose. No. I'm not gonna let you run. I won't even give you the chance." He pressed his body against her causing the hedgehog to tremble as he held her in place. "There's a specific duty I asked of you before, and this is one of the lessons you are about to learn."

Amy cried out trying her hardest to push the green hedgehog from her as she could feel his hot breath on her neck. "P-Please S-Scourge, I don't know what you have planned, but please don't..."

"You don't know what I've got planned?" a sadistic chuckle arose from Scourge as he pushed his body against hers harder, the rocks in the stone wall digging into her back, "Oh I think you know very well..." He grinned, his teeth sharp, and his eyes translucent as she saw it in his face.

It was not blind rage any more, but pure lust, mixed with the anger and sadness of what he had just went through. Where one would normally drink their pains away with alcohol, he was different. She was his way of coping, her pain at his expense.

There was no stopping him now as he began kissing her down her neck, groping her, she could no nothing, she couldn't push him away. He was way stronger than her. She was trapped, the door shut tight, and no one was near, though she had wished they were.

Still there was no one, not a soul to hear the screams that soon echoed through the empty halls, from behind the wooden door, as the king taught Amy her newest lesson she'd never forget.

* * *

***NOTE BEFORE YOU START BASHING ME, THANK GOODNESS I DIDN'T GO INTO DETAIL AS TO WHAT HAPPENED***


	10. Chapter 10: Escape?

**Chapter 10: Escape?**

Amy was in full disbelief at what had happened to her. There was something that she was certain of. She was hurt, she was scarred, and she knew, her life would not be the same again. The pink hedgehog never fought back, she knew that that was not the best idea. That did not mean she didn't cry though. Some time had passed, and Amy had realized it was now the afternoon. The king, had quite literally passed out for his devious escapade that made Amy had wished she had never been born. She was upset, and she still hated him, but she also understood as to why he did what he did, though there was not any justifications for it. It was wrong. Very wrong.

Amy laid still her legs curled from under her as she pretended to pass out, as the green hedgehog arose from where he was and collapsed himself onto the bed, not thinking clearly that he had left her there, thinking she wouldn't move any time soon. Though he was wrong.

Soon after Amy heard snores, light at first then deepening as she, still wobbling looked around the room more, to find a small wooden drawer set in the corner of the room, it seemed to belong to a guard, which she shuffled through it, taking off her slave dress, she quietly grabbed a long dark blue cloak she found folded up at the bottom of it. Throwing it on she realized it had a hood on it. Still with tears in her eyes she kept an eye on the sleeping green hedgehog hoping that he wouldn't stir from his burnt out state, because she knew she was going to find a way to escape if it was the last thing she did. She had to get away.

The pink hedgehog slowly walked over to the door and began to open it slowly, and jumped as she saw Scourge stir but roll back over as she then quickly dashed out of the room.

The sun wasn't quite to the setting point as the pink hedgehog walked through the bridged area of the castle that lead through the outer castle area. A few guards had passed her, but to her relief they had not even stopped her or asked her what she was doing nor who she was.

Amy came to a stop close to the entrance gate of the castle as she looked around to make sure there was no sign of Scourge's right hand Shadow, or any one else. Coming to the gate a guard stopped her, a coyote with a heavy French accent.

"Stop Right Zere."

The only think on Amy visible was her face, she noticed they hadn't jumped when she looked up.

"Rosy zee King specifically stated you weren't to return to zee castle." said the coyote in a stern tone.

Amy though for a second, and then decided to take advantage of it, copying her voice exactly Amy replied in a rough and rude tone.

"Well, I had dropped my families heirloom brooch, and I came back to get it."

"You? Why not send your slave." the coyote eyed Amy, "And why zee cloak."

"Number one, I wanted to get it, and two, its a fashion statement, now if you'd so kindly."

"Yeah yeah whatever." The Coyote turned, "Let her through."

The other guard next to him, a mobian she didn't recognize, which was a dog like creature, nodded as they opened the gate, she the took off through it.  
Her first step was easy enough, the second though may have been harder. She made her way through the city looking left and right, admiring the different areas more closely but walked at a fast pace as she walked up to a good distance from the city as she then remembered one of the people who guarded the gate would recognize her from yesterday.

She began to panic. Some one would probably ask for papers soon, and then she'd be in bigger trouble. Freaking out she kept looking around, shaking in fear, thinking what Scourge would do to her now. That was till it caught her eye. A cart, with a long trailer at the end that held hay was to the upper left of her. The owner of the cart, screaming and bickering at two younger slaves to get the horse in front to move. The gate was open in the distance welcoming it through. The pink hedgehog took this as an advantage and dove into the rustle of hay. Thought quite itchy Amy let a sigh of relief as the cart started moving.

The pink hedgehog peeked outside the hay as she watched them pass the gate, the views of the guards laughing and joking around, not knowing one of the kings own had escaped. The pink hedgehog smiled slightly, but a shock came to her as the large wooden double doors was closing, and suddenly the voice of the red echidna Knuckles started barking at his guards, "The king's Chosen was loose and had escaped into the city! Let no one else out of this city, until you find her! KINGS ORDERS!"

The gates closed as Amy sighed one last time, at least, she was able to leave in one piece, and that she had left at the right time. Amy kept watching as the wooden gates distance faded, as she soon realized the sun was beginning to set, and with it getting dark, it would be the best of her idea to bail the cart before she was noticed. Waiting till they passed a tree, the pink hedgehog rolled up in a ball, and dashed from the cart, hiding quickly so that no one saw her.

She was free. The only problem was, she knew nothing of this world, or what to do in it. The thought that came to her head though was that one night in the Forrest wouldn't kill her, so she slowly made her way through the dark brush and trees, walking for a good twenty to thirty minutes, the light showing the bit of twilight in the sky as she saw the moon rise slowly, lighting up the Forrest with a bright glowing light. A full moon. Quite amazing in her opinion, but she didn't stop walking, she kept going, nothing was going to stop her from getting away from that accursed king, nothing could be more worse than that creep.

The pink hedgehog, came to a stop in a small grove with large oak trees, listening to the crickets chirp and sing. That was until she heard a stick break.

Amy froze. Looking around her ears perked at any slight sound, that was, till the source of the sound came piling out of the brush and tackling Amy, crying, and in tears, wailing, as he stood up, apologizing for running into her.

"I-I am sorry Miss."

Amy's eyes narrowed, her hood flipped out of her face and her hair flowed back over her collar as she slowly made out who ran into her, she didn't know if she was to be happy or sad, but from his distressed look she knew he wasn't too bad. In front of her, about her height wearing a bright red ascot and dark leather brown boots, blue eyes, yellow beak and legs, and frizzed out feathers, was the green duck, that she had recognized so well from her home world.

Looking that of the age of 16 or 17 Amy slowly mouthed out his name, "Bean?"

"H-How did you know my name?" The duck asked, "Not that it matters, look miss I hate to bug you but I really need help please!" The duck grabbed her hand with desperation, "Please help me! My family, was attacked, and they are going to hurt them, I just need any one to help, just to help get my mother and father. They mean everything to me, if they die-"

He burst out into tears. Amy's eyes lowered with a sad look as she patted the duck's head,"Calm Down, Calm Down, I can help you."

"Really? You will?" the duck's face shown that with a look of pure joy, "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" He glomped her hugging tightly before taking off from where he came, "THIS WAY!" He yelled as Amy with her cloak flowing behind her as she followed the duck.

"They are this way!" He kept running as Amy suddenly came into a clearing as the duck came to a halt, with a saddened look on his face as he turned back to her, "They, They where right here." He pointed ahead, "But they aren't here anymore."

"Then where are they?" Amy looked in the direction he pointed into the darkness trying to make out anything possible.

"They?  
" The duck turned looking at Amy smiling, "THEY are right behind you."

Amy jumped as two creatures came behind her grabbing her arm and holding her right in place, "WHAT THE?!" Amy cried out as she stared at the duck, "What is going on? What did you do to me?"

"What he did to ya mate, is follow my orders." Another voice broke behind her as the duck began jumping.

"Easy Money is Easy Money right?"

"Indeed."

Amy watched as another figure walked in front of her, a weasle, bright purple, with a white tuft of fur on his chest, a very stiff tail, and large nose and ears. He supported a dark brown bandanna on his head and a pair of brown leather boots on his feet, walking close to Amy he grinned.

"Double pay for you mate, a good catch yet again."

"Of course Nack, you know I'm good at acting, too bad its not a major profession or I'd be rich!" laughed the duck as he walked up to Amy as well, "Be careful who you trust pinkie!"

With that the purple weasel tossed Bean some gold in a small leather satchel as Bean skipped on his merry way, "See you back at Camp Boss!"

Amy growled, she couldn't believe what had happened, in from one frying pan to another.

"Alright chickie, lets have a look at ya, you got any loot?" Nack walked up to her, noticing only the robe on her, "Anything?"

"NO I don't!" growled Amy as he pushed her hair out of the way.

"OH HO HO!" laughed the weasel, "Lookie here boys, its a Chosen slave! I've been in service long enough to know that collar and mark any where, looks like we've got a train to easy money boys! Lock her up at base!"

One of the mobians, who she still couldn't make out laughed as well, "Then what boss?"

"First we are gonna have a celebration!"

"Why?" asked the other.

"Cause we are gonna sell this lovely lady back to the highness, for some loot."

He grabbed her chin, with a wide grin on his face. Her eyes cutting daggers at his.

"This chick here will make us delightfully rich!"


	11. Chapter 11: Rouge Thieves

A bright orange flame flickered casting its light from a large campfire adorned with random pieces of wood found throughout the Mystic Woods of this world. Amy could not believe what had happened to her. Her world, in complete turmoil. There was so many thoughts coming from her mind as she looked and observed her position more. She was at a camp ground surrounded by at least a dozen or so make shift tents, and a horse-drawn carriage. Large logs were around the huge flickering fire where a few Mobians sat, laughing, singing, and some playing guitars.

She could tell they were lively. Amy looked down at a lone shackle that was around her leg, that was attached to a nearby tree and gave her enough lenience for a log for her to sit down on and watch. Nack, the purple weasel had been nice enough to let her keep her robe on for long enough, till one of the females she recognized from her own home world, walking up and handing her a set of clothes. A cat, a purple cat and glowing yellow eyes supported a multicolored bandana and a long dress with golden rings around her waist. She had the look of a gypsy, but only kinder.

"Here you go." the cat came and handed Amy a dress, light brown, with intricate designs around the bottom of it. It reminded Amy of a worn out t-shirt night-gown but fancier, "The name's Blaze." Stated the cat, "I am terribly sorry you have to be put through this." She stared over at Nack the weasel next to the camp fire drinking Ale from a large stern, laughing uncontrollably.

"He is quite the ass sometimes." The cat sighed, "That is how I wound up here myself. Luckily, from what I hear, you are one of the kings own. I would do anything to be able to be working for him once more again."

"Again?" Amy's head cocked to the side, "What do you mean again?"

"I was a bath slave of the highness for a few years, and about three years ago, I was ordered by him to find more herbs for making soaps and oils, which was my specialty, I actually loved doing that. While picking herbs I was captured by Nack and his gang here, and well they didn't think I was too much of importance to return, so they took my collar off and made me the lone female of the group. The good news about that is, none of them mess with me, well except one." A weak smile came a crossed her face, as she sat down beside Amy looking by the campfire at one of the males that sat on the other side of the bright orange, red, and yellow flame.

A white hedgehog, with a green bandana on, a pair of brown cloth pants, leather fingerless gloves, and matching boots. Laughing with the rest, drinking his share of Ale as well, clapping to the beat of the strumming music of the guitar that was playing. Amy instantly recognized who he was, and was happy knowing this world's version of Blaze was with the hedgehog that she loved in her world as well. Silver.

The purple cat looked back at Amy again, the fire still casting its glow on her face, "Just get dressed, probably tomorrow you'll be sent back to the King. Again consider yourself lucky."

"LUCKY?" Amy snapped back jumping up, her chain around her leg rattling loudly, "Do you even know what he DID to me earlier today?!" Amy's voice was now loud as every one looked in her direction, the music had stopped the mobian playing leaving the last note with an awkward screech. All eyes were on her.

She quickly sat down her head hanging and her ears flattening and quietly whispering, "He raped me."

Blaze placed her hand on her back,"I know how he is." Blaze sighed. "I was friends with one of his pleasure slaves, before he started the whole "Chosen" thing."

The music started back up and the incident that had just happened was passed off as nothing, "But it was not right, he took his anger out on me cause I did not fulfill his last Chosen's death wish. He took, all that was me, and made it his by force."

The purple cat looked back at the flame, "Look, Miss..."

"Amy."

"Miss Amy." Blaze restated, "I know the highness has a lot of issues, many came from his hardened child hood, but believe me when I say, his heart his kind deep down, its just that he has a tendency to think and do actions before thinking of the pain and consequences that befall him."

"How do you know all this?" asked Amy.

"Word gets around." stated Blaze, "Go behind the tree and change, I will keep an eye out for you."

Amy nodded as she stood and walked behind the large oak and quickly took off the robe over her head, and put the dress on. Amy sighed, but a look of pure anger came over her face as she heard giggling. Looking up she screamed when she saw the duck, Bean, sitting up on one of the branches with his arms behind his head and legs crossed just snickering.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Amy screamed at the laughing duck as she found a large knot of wood and threw it at him side swiping his head, causing him to loose balance and fall from the tree, hitting the ground with a loud THUD, face planting, hard.

Amy growled as she sat back down on the log, "Pervert!"

The duck slowly stood, dusting himself off, "Oww. Are you nuts?"

"Why were you spying on me?"

"Spying?" The duck laughed, "Hey I was paid even extra money to keep an eye on you, and you just so happened to go around the tree and give me an unintentional peek show. Now being a duck at my age you should clearly understand that-"

Amy did not even let him finish his sentence before rearing back and slapping the mess out of the green duck a crossed his face sending saliva and the ducks head turning quickly away.

The duck turned back slowly, cracking his neck and rolling it around, "Got the swing on ya miss. Feel any better? Is your unquenchable thirst for rage fulfilled?"

Amy was about to retort when Blaze placed her hand on Amy's back. "Don't let him get to you. He's the youngest, and doesn't know any better."

"HEY! I'm right here!" screamed the duck, "Besides I didn't do any wrong. Though I must say you are quite pretty miss, quite the sexy figure." The duck grinned darkly before Amy smacked him again knocking the smug look of his face.

"Ow! SERIOUSLY!" the duck rubbed his face, "What a bitch! For being a Chosen of the highness you sure have the attitude. Learn to take a damned compliment."

"You need some one to teach you what the difference between a compliment and an insult is! It's like you never had a mother or father!"

"Uh..." Blaze cut a look at Amy signaling a cut it out throat signal, but the ducks eyes filled with flames.

"Ya wanna know something miss?" said the duck walking toward her making Amy fall backwards over the log when stepping back. He bent over grabbing Amy up by her dress to where she looked straight into his hate filled eyes,"I have lived with this group since I was six. SIX years old! YA wanna know why? My mother and father were killed, murdered before my eyes, and the only people who saved me was this group of people, now before you go bitching to me, and complaining how you hate how I act toward you, or even my manners, I have respected every one to my best of my ablility and the BEST of my know how!"

"Bean just back off from her okay!" Blaze grabbed the duck back from Amy, "She does not know, and you don't know what she's went through either. I thought we had already, established that we've gotten past your past problems, and putting them on others!"

"At least you had a mother and father." snapped Bean.

Amy's face turned red, "Well mine were taken from me, and turned in to ro-" Amy paused, "I mean they were brainwashed to where I couldn't see them again, and were killed in a freak accident when them and the others that were brainwashed were destroyed as well, SO don't go throwing excuses around about not having parents, you just weren't raised right, and whatever you guys do here, and whatever they taught you is wrong!"

Bean pushed past Blaze, "Save the judgement lady, I don't care about your problems."

"Oh but you want me to care about yours?" Amy snapped Back, his face with an even angrier look than before.

"Whatever Miss, I've got better things to tend to, like a fresh stein of ale with my name on it." Bean walked past the two toward the fire as Amy sat back down on the log.

"Sorry about him. He's aggravating at times, but he can't help it." Blaze turned toward Amy, "I see you have quite the story to tell yourself."

"Yeah I do." stated Amy, "The sad thing is though, you would not believe me if I told you."

"HEY BEAN WHY AREN'T YOU DOING YOUR JOB!" Nack's drunken voice rose from over the music as he saw the green duck grabbing a stein, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KEEP AN EYE ON OUR GUEST!"

"I was!" yelled the duck back, "She knocked me out of the tree! And hit me twice!"

"Oh boo hoo! Ya little baby, get your rump back- hic- up there before I wind up knocking you out my self ya little twerp!" Nack turned back to his stein, "Grab me another would ya before ya get back over there!?"

"Yeah sure." He filled up two large steins before walking over toward Nack, the weasel cutting a look at Amy and Blaze.

"Bring them one as well." he stated towards Bean as he nodded.

"Why should I?" huffed Bean.

"I SAID BRING THEM ONE!" Screamed Nack, "DON'T MAKE ME ASK AGAIN!"

"Okay Okay, I will I will."

No wonder Bean had turned out like he did, Nack was rude, and mean toward the young duck, she couldn't belive how cruel he was toward Bean. Amy eyed Blaze as the duck slowly walked back over and handed Amy the two steins, "This isn't because I like you. Just to let you know."

Amy stared at it. She, still didn't like to drink, but with all this hell she was going through, she decided to sip on the bitter liquid. Watching as the duck sat at the end of the log, Amy looked back at him.

"Sorry for hitting you." Stated the pink sipping from her glass and cringing from its sharp taste.

"Too strong for you?" asked Bean taking a gulp, "It's not even the strongest batch we've stolen."

"Stolen?"

"We are thieves." stated Bean, "My part is luring people, eh heh. Which you already know." He turned seeing Amy stare at him with a stern look on her face.

"Look Miss, I'm sorry for what I did to you two, but its the only way I know how to live. Trick. Theve. Drink. and of course put up with the orders of that Ass." He pointed towards Nack.

"I can see that you don't like him."

"No I don't." stated the duck staring straight forward, "I never did, he hurt me, and beat me as a child, which of course he doesn't do now, cause he know's I'll stand up to him. Plus he knows I'm a great asset." He looked at Amy, "To tell you the truth, I'd do anything to have been living in Perarcy City again. My mother and father were royals on the south side of the city. Soon after they were murdered, on a trip to go on a vacation. When they were attacked, the gang here had so happened they were going to rob us... But they were at the right place at the right time...Well Sort of. It wasn't my best hope, but it was better than None."

Amy took a sip of her drink again, this time it not being as strong tasting, "I hate to hear that for you Bean."

"How did you know that was my name in the first place?" Bean asked, "You did surprize me when we first met here in the woods. I never stated my name, and you just out an blurted it out. Just exactly how?"

"She knew your name?" Blaze looked at Bean curiously as she eyed Amy.

"Well uh, yeah. I did...well sorta." Amy stuttered for a moment, "Like I said before Blaze you wouldn't believe me if I told you what had happened to me."

"Try us." stated Bean scooting in closer, "Being a band of thieves, we've seen and heard quite alot."

"He is right." stated Blaze, "Just tell us whats all going on, so we can get a better understanding."

"Sure." signed Amy, "But it still wouldn't surprise me if you did not."

Blaze patted her back, "Again I'll say, We will listen. So go on tell your tale."

"Well its not really a tale, but alright."

Amy sighed, and spent the next hour telling the same tale she had told Scourge earlier before, she had only hoped they would believe her, unlike him.


	12. Chapter 12: Just Desserts

**Chapter 12: Just Desserts **

Amy for once was able to sleep in full peace. She was really glad that both Blaze the Cat and Bean the Duck of this world actually listened to her tale. Both had been quite intrigued and both wished they could help her with her dilemma but that was not quite the case since they were basically confined themselves to this group of thieves and misfits.

The cat had requested Amy to sleep in the tent that both Bean and Blaze shared together, since he was not allowed to be in any other. Nack had accepted her offer, with the threat if she had escaped, he would kill all three. Which Blaze and Bean complied to. The cat had made Amy a pallet of blankets pillows for the hedgehog to curl up on towards the back of the large tent. Through the night Amy still tossed and turned, still with the images of what Scourge had done to her earlier, but was awoken from her sleep to hear the shaking and shivering noises coming from the duck, who sat at the opening of the tent, with his arms curled around him curled up trying to sleep himself. His green feathers were glistening through the lone moon light that shown through the crack of the tent. Amy could see his two front bangs wobble and tremble as Amy shuffled a bit more.

Amy sat up and noticed he was freezing, with the temperature dropping very low at night she could tell he was miserable. Amy shook her head for a moment before looking to see that Blaze was actually missing from where she had saw her earlier. The hedgehog had a feeling where the cat had went to so she did not push it.

"Bean?" Amy quietly asked looking toward the duck, "You okay?"

She could tell he was asleep as he still remained shaking, before suddenly she heard him sniffing, crying. He was having a night mare, plus on top of that he was cold and shivering. A wave of pain came over Amy's heart as she slowly moved to the front of the tent and touched Bean's shoulder.

"Bean?" She slowly shook him before his eyes snapped opened and out of a reflex and through his tears he hugged Amy, tackling her.

"MOM!" the duck cried out, but pulled back wiping his tears before he realized what he had done, "Oh...I...I am sorry." the duck sniffed again.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked, her head cocked to the side, "You were having nightmares and you seemed cold."

"Y-Yeah I was." The duck turned his back away from Amy, "There is nothing you need to worry yourself with."

The pink hedgehog looked back towards her bed, "Look if you need to get up under my covers you can, I don not mind."

"But you need to keep warm as well." stated the Duck, "Don not worry about me." His voice seem agitated.

"Well here." Amy reached up and grabbed another blanket from the side, "At least keep warm with this. You are a good kid, only conflicted, that is all. Just get some sleep."

Amy handed Bean the thick blanket as he nodded, "Thank You." he said slowly, "You seem to be the only nicest person I have known, well besides Blaze and Silver."

Amy was glad to hear the happiness in the duck's voice as he rolled back over taking the blanket and cuddling back down into the small puff of feathers that he was. Nodding again, the hedgehog curled herself back up and dozed back off to sleep. This time she did not have night mares, only sweet thoughts, until the sun rose early the next morning.

The pink hedgehog was awakened quite rudely along with both Bean as the harsh voice of Nack broke the silence of the morning.

"Ah said for you to keep an eye on her!" His voice snapped from outside the tent, "And I find you up and slumming it with Silver!"

"But I left Bean in there to-"

All there was, was a sound of Blaze getting slapped before her cry rang out.

"Hey leave her alone!" Silver's voice broke out as well, "She did not do anything! I invited her to come, it was not her fault!"

"Well you better pray our GUEST has not escaped or you would-" The front of the tent flew open as Amy's eyes shown brightly from the light pouring in as the weasel yanked it open, his eyes glaring with a fierceness of hatred as his eyes connected with Amy's. He looked down at Bean who stared up at him.

"I haven't slept a wink Nack, I have been keeping an eye on her. Silver came last night and Blaze trusted me, and the Miss here has not even tried escaping, if she would have you would have surely known. Now do not blame Blaze for the situation, all is good."

"I can...I can see that." Nack walked into the tent further and crouched down on one knee,"So toots you ready to go back home?" The weasel laughed, "Cause remember you are supposed to get me a pretty coin or two." He chuckled pulling Amy up onto her feet, and yanking her from the tent.

"Please don't send me back." Amy quietly begged, "I would do anything."

"Anything? I've heard that one before." He grinned darkly towards Blaze who's ears flattened against her skull as she turned toward Silver, "Except it was a bit different." Nack chuckled, "No can do toots, you are going back, I don't care what he does, all I know Is with you being one of his Chosen, he will really want you back."

Amy eyed both Bean and Blaze who's heads hung, both mouthing they were sorry. The pink hedgehog only nodded slightly signaling that she was okay with the situation, though she hated it, she did not want any more trouble, she could not stand it any more.

"Alright, for a bit of company, I want you Blaze, Silver, and Bean to come with me." Nack chuckled, "I would reckon that the highness would LOVE to see his old bath slave once more."

"Please stop," sighed Blaze, "Its bad enough she does not want to go back, and I actually do."

"Well its not like he would take you back anyways." laughed Nack slapping a pair of Chained cuff links onto Amy's wrists, "But again I state, He will want her back."

Pulling Amy close to his back he chuckled and whispered in her ear, "In other case toots, you would be mine." He shoved her forward, "Walk, I have got my dagger on me, do anything funny any I'll pierce you."

"You do not have to be so mean to her!" Bean chimed out before the weasel pulled the knife in front of his face.

"I recommend you shut up now." huffed Nack, "Unless if you wanna go first."

The duck only shook his head, "Alright, GOOD! Now, Lets go, Silver once we get there I want you to go ahead, tell the guards of Perarcy city we have his Chosen slave, and that I don't demand any less than 1,500 gold. The rest of the Camp can take care of themselves. Till we get back."

"Uh... Yes sir." The white hedgehog nodded.

The five began walking, through the heavily shrubbery forest. Walking for what it seemed to be over an hour and a half, till finally they came to the path that she recognized to be the dirt road that lead to Perarchy city.

"Alright go on Silver. We are staying back here, report when You get conformation that we can see the King. If he refuses her then..." He eyed Amy, "We just have to make deal won't we?"

"Sure thing." Silver dashed up ahead, as Nack ordered Amy to sit at the base of a nearby tree.

Amy sat there looking at both Blaze and Bean who never really said anything, only kept cutting the saddened looks they had been giving her the whole time. Amy leaned her head back looking up at the bright blue sky ahead, and wondered just exactly if any one back in her world was missing her? Looking for her? Did they even care? All of these thoughts now filled her mind, it seemed that with these past two days, it had seemed to be the most excitement she had, had in a very long time.

She still hated what happened to her, and having to face Scourge once more it made her chest hurt, a pain of knowing there was no telling what consequences had befallen her now. Something told her that she would be under surveillance, by every one including him, he would make sure she could not escape. Her ears flattened, she had a feeling, he would make it worse for her than what had happened the day before.

Amy was suddenly snapped from her thoughts when Nack the Weasel snatched her up, "Alright toots, consider yourself lucky."

The pink hedgehog noticed that Silver had returned, standing there with His arms crossed, "We have gotten conformation that he is willing to meet with Nack and exchange for the asked price."

Amy felt her heart drop.

"He stated that he will meet in the inner court yard, with his right hand and no one else." said the white hedgehog standing next to Blaze.

Nack made Amy start walking, "Alright get going."

Amy's foot pace was now faster cause of the pressure Nack was putting on her. He really wanted his money and it seemed that there as nothing Amy nor any one else could do to stop him.

Reaching the gates of the city Amy was greeted with a very smug look of the echidna Knuckles who chuckled, "Welcome back. Did not go far did you?"

Amy only cut him a go to hell look before looking straight forward as they walked through Perarchy city once more. Reaching the bridge to the castle Amy noticed that the guard that had let her out, their version of Antoine had a shiner on his eye, growling.

"If I would have known you were zee Chosen I would have stopped you."

As the double doors opened Amy watched as she saw Scourge standing down the middle path before her. In a royal purple shirt, black pants, with a sword and scabbard at his side. His crown glistening in the sunlight above. Shadow stood at his side, with his arms crossed as Nack brought Amy about twenty yards from Scourge.

"Here she is your highness. Your sweet little Chosen one." Nack mocked, "Now I want to handle this civilly, you toss me the money and I will give you your girl, deal?"

Scourge's face was stern as he eyed Amy, her heart sinking again, with his piercing eyes shooting through her.

"Deal." The green hedgehog grabbed a satchel of gold, Nack caught it in mid air laughing, he walked forward and undid her cuffs pushing Amy hard causing the pink hedgehog to fall at the feet of Scourge who didn't help her up, only stared at her, not a single word coming from his mouth.

"Well since we are done with that, I guess we will go back on our merry way." Nack grinned towards Blaze, "Tell your highness bye."

Blaze came with a angry look on her face, "NO! I will not!" Blaze rushed next to Amy and helped her up on her feet, "Your highness, please if you remember me, I want to say I am sorry."

"Blaze?" Amy mouthed.

"Please forgive this kind girl, and for all she has-"

Nack grabbed Blaze back, "Hey! You belong to me now!"

"That is where she went off to?" Scourge looked at Blaze, "My prized bath slave... You kidnapped her?"

Blaze yanked back away from Nack, "You can not do anything to me here!" screamed Blaze, "I have always hated you for what you've done!"

Blaze grabbed Amy and embraced her, "She has seen so much hurt, and I can't stand to see her in Pain!"

"If Blaze says its true I believe her too." Silver sat next to Blaze.

"SAME HERE!" screamed Bean running over and bowing in front of Scourge who was just as about as confused as Shadow was, "The name is Bean. My mother and father were royals of the South Side of Perarchy city. They were murdered and-"

"ENOUGH of this." Scourge stood in front of the group, "I can see just exactly what is going on here. You are a wretch and a crook. I might be that myself sometimes, but I can see what is truly going on. I realized what I've done was wrong to Amy, but if these few people who've known her less than I can see what she truly is, then I must deal with you in the most appropriate way."

"You can keep em!" screamed Nack, "They were no good anyways, it shows how much of a king you are when You can't protect your own slave and citizen."

Nack laughed,"Oh and Bean... before I take my leave...There is something I would like to tell you. For your information... I saw your parents life slip away, not cause I tried preventing it... It is because I killed them."

Bean's eyes widened as tears came, suddenly he jumped up to tackle the wesel but Nack turned throwing his dagger, barley missing the ducks face and Scourge caught it in mid air right before the knife would have pierced him between the eyes.

"SHUT THE DOORS!" scream Scourge, "Shadow take this group back. This scums death will be my hands, no one Else's."

Nack turned again, just to see Scourge unsheathe his sword leap over Bean before the weasel took out another dagger throwing it, this time it burying itself into Scourge's shoulder. He yelled, screaming from he pain, but his hatred was even more apparent than the pain going through him.

Scourge jumped once more rearing the sword back, just as Nack threw the bag of gold in front of his body as the green hedgehog plunged the sword deep within the Weasel.

It was like slow motion as blood covered coins littered the courtyard as Nack fell to the ground with scourge flipping over yanking the sword from his body and landing at his head.

"Its over for you." stated Scourge, "I hope your gold run was worth it, now you can bring it with you to hell."

The group of Amy, Bean, Blaze, and Silver turned their heads as they heard the slicing of Scourge's sword clean cut off Nack's head.

Hearing Scourge's foot steps Amy looked up to see the green hedgehog yanking the dagger from his shoulder. Wincing from the pain, Scourge grabbed Amy up from the group to where he was face to face with her.

"I never say this ever, but... I am sorry." Scourge's own ears flattened, "I had gotten mad at you for not fulfilling her wish, when in fact I was not doing it myself either. I hurt you, and I think, even though you are still my Chosen, I'll be more lenient with you, and let you adapt to this place before any major decisions are made."

He saw the group of people, "Shadow," Scourge smiled weakly, "Make it a degree, that These are not to leave the castle-"

"WHAT?!" all screamed at the Same time.

Scourge held his finger up smiling, "And make sure they are treated like Royalty, even higher of the Royals. They get to live here for free, and if my old slave here, Blaze wishes she can go back to her old crafts of Soap making, and let the others of the castle known My chosen is to be treated the same as well. Give her her own room, and make sure she spends time with the rest whenever she wants."

Amy smiled, "Scourge...I mean your highness I...I don't know what to say."

He smiled again, "I will get my just deserts." He winced from pain again, "Which I believe this is it for me. I need to get to the medical ward. Afterward I want to meet every one at the dining room."

Scourge patted Amy's back, "Oh and... Shadow, get the other slaves to choose a nice outfit for them as well."

"Right away sire." Shadow bowed before taking off.

Amy watched as they stood up, Scourge looked at Amy, " Again. Rose. I'm sorry."

With that Scourge disappeared into the castle.


	13. Chapter 13: Food, Gifts, and Mayhem

**Chapter: 13 Food, Gifts, and Mayhem**

Amy could not believe what had happened to her. She had went through all this hell and finally things were starting to look bright for once. She now had company which Scourge openly welcomed and was glad that he had his extreme change of heart. Which in fact was one thing she didn't expect. Though it was at the expense and at the death of Nack the Weasel, in her opinion nothing of value was really lost.

The lone slave that was appointed to her was a Blue collared slave wearing a maid's dress. A mongoose, yellow with purple flowing hair that hummed small little tunes as Amy followed her through the castle halls. "Alright Miss Rose here's your new room, as appointed by his highness." The mongoose smiled, "Inside you'll find all you need. You now have your own room with all the furnishings as requested as well by King Scourge, your new room is the same equivalent to his."

Amy watched as the mongoose took a large lone key and unlocked the large wooden door, and revealed the room. Large just like Scourge's and laid out similarly. Except unlike his there was flowers in vases on the desk and night stand, instead of books and papers.

"The name is Mina, and I'll be your helper for ever long it is needed." The mongoose bowed, "I heard the highness was injured earlier, if you do not mind me asking, Is he okay?"

Amy nodded, "Yes, he is fine, he just got attacked, but he handled himself quite well, and the person who attacked him got severed what he deserved."

"Ah, I see, well Its good to hear he is okay." sighed Mina, "Alright, to the left there is a bathroom and in there, there is a rack of soaps once made by my friend who returned, whom I have heard you have become friends with, Blaze."

"Yes, she has been a kind friend." Amy smiled, "Thanks Mina, you are quite kind as well, and very loyal to the King I see."

"Well most of us are, cause its all we've ever known. Well, since leaving Neonate city."

"Neonate City?"

"The city of Children," said Mina, "There is a city far from here where all children of slaves and their mothers are sent, until the children are the age of 15. The law for that was given only a couple years ago, when Scourge felt it was bad for Children to be in the environment of slaves. So he made it where its a near paradise for them until they are 10, then that when they start helping around the city, and other than the appointed slaves to keep up the city they are to be sent from there to Perarchy city, or to be sold."

"I really don't know what to think about that." stated Amy turning.

So he was telling the truth about that. The only children that could live in Perarchy city was that of the Royals, like Scourge had stated.

"I guess I will be getting ready then, the time dinner starts is within the hour." said Amy, "You can go now if you want, I can find some attire that's fitting."

"Well before I go here's the key to this room." Mina handed a key over that she had used to open the room up, "This works for the room, and your clothes closet."

"Clothes closet?"

Mina pointed toward a huge cabinet that was made with the well known cedar wood polished brightly with the lone flame design etched into the wood and hollowed out.

"Oh." was the only word that came from Amy's mouth before Mina bowed from courtesy and slowly shut the door and slowly walked out of the room.

Amy slowly walked towards the closet she slowly grabbed her key and opened the large wooden cabinet. Before her laid out was an array of clothing, quite beautiful, with a rainbow assortment of colors. One stood out to her, a dress, red, similar to the one she wore back on her world she slowly pulled it off of a wooden hanger. It was an evening gown, that on the left it would go down to the ankle and on the right it was a high hem, ruffled up right up to her thigh. After laying the dress on the silken sheet bed, her attention went to the side of the cabinet. As her gaze hit a small pull out drawer with an arrangement of jewelry, hair pins, and brooches.

Amy pulled out a small strand of pearls and a hair piece that was a clip on that had clear strings with small strands of pearls going from the tips of each. Laying these next to her dress, she pulled from the closet a set of boots made from black leather that were about ankle height. She set those to the side too as she made her way back to the bathroom, towards the iron footed tub, to her supreme she noticed that some one had already put the water in the tub, and a note to the side next to a small blue lever that said:

"I figured you would be getting a bath soon, so I fixed your water. I might be cold so just pull this small leaver and the heating coils will warm your bath up in only a few minutes. Do Not let it set too long or you might burn yourself. Don't worry about emptying it either I will tend to that after you have left your room."

- Mina

"Well that was nice of her." Amy stuck her hand in the water and noticed it was about luke warm, so she flipped the small leaver. While it was heating Amy walked over toward a small cabinet of soaps and oils. One laid on the front that said "Made by Bath Slave Blaze." It was a lavender scented liquid with large sprigs of lavender stuck within the oil. Amy smiled a bit before walking toward the bath and pouring the liquid within the warm water of the heated tub.

Slowly taking off the brown dress that Blaze had given her the night before, Amy slowly sunk into the tub. The lavender scent filled her nostrils and she slowly turned off the leaver like Mina had stated. She was finally relaxed, and was able to get her hot bath. Closing her eyes she sighed, and soaked in the water. The steam rose around her and filled the bathroom up.

After Soaking for fifteen or so minutes Amy slowly stood, grabbing a small towel that was set on a nearby chair close to the front of the the bathroom opening. She quickly dried her fur and quills gently before wrapping the towel around her waist and then walking into the main bedroom area.

The pink hedgehog smiled, as she finished putting on the attire she sat out for herself, the whole outfit strangely fitting perfectly. Amy pulled the long quills from her back up and pinned them up with the pearl embedded pin, and she slowly put on the pearl necklace to match.

Amy nodded at herself in a nearby mirror that was in the corner of the room. Before walking to the door and walking out. Standing outside the door, Mina stood with a light smile on her face.

"You look pretty." stated the Mongoose, "The highness would be happy. Oh and speaking of which he's better, they tended to him, and he was bandaged up. The rest are already waiting in the dining room, if you would like for me to show you the way."

"Yes Please." stated Amy, "I still do not know how to navigate these maddening hallways."

"It's understandable, I know how confusing these halls can get. Just follow me." the yellow mongoose started walking down the hall with the pink hedgehog following behind her. Walking through the red carpeted hallways Amy could tell that the atmosphere of the whole place was not as dark as before. Which made her feel quite relieved.

"Alright we are here." Mina bowed before showing Amy the closed double doors of the dining room.

Opening the doors Amy slowly walked in. He gaze was caught on the table already filled with food, and her newly found friends of this world sitting at the sides of the table. Laughing, talking, and enjoying their selves.

Blaze was in a similar attire to Amy's only light blue, and Silver was in a black tunic with brown pants, who sat next to Blaze, who was picking at a Bundle of grapes.

Bean sat next to the purple cat with a light brown tunic that was laced in the front with brown leather ties, and a pair of black pants. His feathers now glistened from being so clean. His blue eyes shown with a happy glow as he and the rest were in full conversation with Scourge who himself was smiling and laughing as Amy smiled weakly herself.

The king wore a White tunic with leather lacing as well, as a pair of white fingerless gloves. His crown was still placed at his head, Nice and neat. Amy could see the wrappings of the bandages around his shoulder as he stood, welcoming Amy in with a smile.

"Come on in Rose." stated Scourge, "We were waiting on you before we began eating."

The pink hedgehog smiled. She could tell he had changed. Walking towards the king, Amy noticed the black hedgehog Shadow standing in the corner of the room propped up with his arms crossed, eying her as she walked past.

"Thanks, but you did not really have to wait for me." Amy looked at Scourge, "If you do not mind me asking, but can he join us as well?"

Amy pointed at Shadow who's ears perked at her mentioning him.

"Shadow?" Scourge questioned, "Sure! Come on sit down, eat."

The black hedgehog nodded slowly before taking place next to Bean. Scourge pulled out the chair next to his taking Amy's hand, "You look quite beautiful. It seems you know how to handle yourself better than I thought."

"I already told you my story." said Amy quietly, "They believed me."

The green hedgehog looked at the group, who eagerly awaited the orders to begin eating. "I see."

Amy took her seat as she looked at the food set before her, this time it was roasted potatoes and beef. Along with the extra assortment of fruits on the table.

Scourge sat down, as he raised a wine glass up, "Cheers every one. Eat up."

Taking a sip he looked toward Amy who began eating her meal. He could not quite understand her. She was different from all of her slaves, and she was quite an independent woman. What he did know though is that his gift he had for her was going to make her feel more comfortable, still, with the ability for her to he in his command and control too.

"Rose." stated Scourge, "You told me before hand that you had another name before hand, what was it again?"

Amy swallowed her food and took a sip of Cider, "Oh My name? My actual name is Amy Rose. You have been calling me by my last name this entire time."

"Amy you say?" Scourge smiled, "Well Amy, I have got a small gift for you. Now you still are my Chosen Slave, and still you have duties soon, BUT with the help of the others around here, I think you will fare well, but besides that being the point, I would like to give you something."

"Hmm?" Amy watched as Scourge stood from his seat and slowly took the key from around his neck.

"Lean your head forward." commanded Scourge.

Amy did as she was told, and he took the key and unlocked the collar from Amy's neck, it hitting the table in front of her with a thud, barley missing her plate of food. Rolling and rubbing her neck the pink hedgehog stared up at Scourge with a look of pure confusion.

"I will not require you to wear a collar any more, but you still are under my command, and you still are my Chosen." stated the green hedgehog reaching into his pocket of his pants, "I still require you to wear this, its less bulky, BUT I got this one made for you, so that you can no escape the castle again. I may sound harsh with this, but you have more of a reason to stay than to leave any ways." He looked at Blaze, Bean, and Silver who were stuffing their faces. Pulling his hand from his pocket the green hedgehog revealed a bracelet. It was a thick metal and look like a miniature version of the collar that was on her neck before hand. It was blue, still etched with the lone flame. Ordering Amy to lift her wrist the green hedgehog snapped the bracelet into place. Ajusting it so that it wouldn't cut the circulation from her arm, and then locking it again with his key.

"This is your freedom from me, and I will tell you all you can and can not do." Scourge sat again, "You can spend time with them as much as you would like. I expect you to do some chores though, as well as them as well. Blaze here knows what she can do, but the other two will have to find something as well." He took a bite of his own food, "You are not to be near my chambers unless I am with you. Now that you have your own room, you really don't need to be near mine."

He paused again, taking a sip of his drink before looking back at Amy, "I can come to your room at any time. I will not harm, or hurt you unless you truly do something wrong. Nothing petty. I may request for certain services still, but if you do not want to, then you can simply turn them down. I am giving you the benefit of the doubt, and I am following the wishes of Fiona, and I do not wish to go against them. I might not Love you, like she had asked, but I will treat you with the best of respect I can, and I in turn expect the same."

Amy nodded. It was a fair trade. Returning back to her food Amy looked at Scourge, "I have a question."

"Yes. Ask away."

"If they believed me about what I told you the first day I was here, with in return of the respect, can you at least hear me out for once?"

"I will consider it for another time, for now eat, I've got other plans that-"

"YOUR HIGHNESS!"

The whole table jumped as the double doors of the dining room flew open. "Its a masecre!" Knuckles the echidna, the gate guard come flying in, as Shadow immediately stood.

"What is it commander?" Shadow asked.

"Five of my best men. Killed!" Knuckles called, "Some one, I don't know who, killed them...one at a time pegging them, each."

Scourge stood from the table, "WHAT?!"

"You heard me. Vector, Antoine, Rob, Ash, and Khan! The only ones that lived said they saw nothing! I would not be lying if I told you other wise sire!" Knuckles' voice was frantic, "I am sorry sire!"

He walked out, "Shadow, call for the Coroner, and call my top Royals, we will be needing extra funding to take care of this mess. Keep it quiet, no one else in Perarchy city needs to know."

Scourge turned toward the rest at the table, "Eat your meals, and come meet me in the inner garden courtyard, and make it as soon as possible."

All nodded, Including Amy as Scourge, Knuckles, and lastly Shadow walked out of the dinning room, leaving the rest in gawking in awe as they slowly turned back to their food.

"Well that was unexpected." Stated Blaze pulling a piece of meat off with her fork.

"I hope everything is okay." stated Bean, "But I wonder what he wants us for?"

"Beats me." stated Amy, "Lets just finish our food."

"Agreed." All stated at the same time.

Soon after the group walked out of the diner to see Mina and two other slave standing there with her.

"His highness requested the women to change from their dresses into something more comfortable before meeting the garden." stated Mina, "The men are to head to the garden right way."

"What for?" asked Silver who stared at Blaze.

"His orders. That is all we know." said Mina, "We dare not go against them, especially when he is upset."

"Understandable."

Both Bean and Silver walked off in one direction as Mina lead Amy and Blaze towards a nearby room with a large dressing closet inside.

"Tunics and Pants is what he described." stated Mina, "Pick up yours pronto."

Both Amy and Blaze nodded as they pick out their attires. Amy's was a purple tunic with a pink flower embroidered at the right side of the chest, that was laced with white leather strings. She also picked out a pair of black pants, but kept her boots on. Blaze picked out a bright blue tunic with wind symbols sewn in the same area's that Amy's was, and she picked out a pair of brown pants to go with it as well.

After changing, they met back up with Mina who was back in the hallway.

"Alright lets go." said the yellow mongoose as she lead them through the castle again.

Amy and Blaze slowly walked from the outside of the castle where the males stood looking down at the new royals that had arrived. Amy growled as one caught her eye again, looking up at the pink hedgehog the royal grinned at her.

"Well lookie, here, your precious Chosen, How nice to see you again."


	14. Chapter 14: Pool of Blood

**Chapter 14: Pool of Blood**

Amy stood behind Scourge who also eyed her as she caught his attention. Turning back to Rosy he frowned, "Look Rosy, I did not ask you to come and pester me nor my slaves. So if you don't mind-"

"Oh I mind alright." Rosy took a couple steps forward, "I heard you lost your lover, and I think that little void needs to be filled do you not think so?"

Amy watched as Bean's feathers ruffled up in anger, she could tell he did not like her already.

"So tell me Scourge, who is the rest of this amazing crew you have here now?"

"Again like stated before," huffed Scourge growling, "They or any things here at the castle is none of your business unless it is asked of you."

Scourge started pacing back and forth. He ordered for Amy, Blaze, Bean, and Silver to take a seat on the benches that were to the left of him in the garden. Still pacing the green hedgehog looked down at the few other royals other than Rosy who were now below him at the base of the steps.  
Rosy the Rascal, the pink annoying hedgehog that Scourge wished would fall over, if it was not for her generous contributions, Rouge the Bat, a feminine and quite sexy mobian bat, with a very high taste in finer things, and Dr. Finitevus, a local royal scientist and magician who helped contribute both good and bad to the community, and was highly educated, and quite high spirited in his ways.

The green hedgehog stared at the three, as he still paced, "I've brought you three here with the knowledge of what is going on, many of our men were killed with a sneak attack on the guards by some one rouge. Right now we are needing extra funding than your normal pay to help afford the things needed track down this traitorous fiend."

Both Rouge and Dr. Finetevus nodded.

"Such a tragedy it is." stated Dr Finitevus, "I will be willing to help in any way as I can, many families will be in pain, and I would not know how I'd fare without the love of the ones in my family as well."

"The same here," stated Rouge,"I really have no family of my own myself, but I do have friends that mean alot, and some of those men, were the fathers and husbands of their families as well."

All eyes were on Rosy as she shrugged, "I can not say that I feel the same as they do, but I am willing to help out."

Blaze leaned into Amy, "That woman has always been quite the bitch, she has been trying to get up under King Scourge's skin, and bed sheet for God knows how long."

"I can see that." stated Amy back, "Last time she was here he nearly had her arrested."

"It is good to see you are willing to help. Now, for now, I would like for you to go to your quarters in the castle, my servants have prepared each of you a room, and you are to stay here till further notice. A day at most. I do not need anything happening to you."

All three nodded, "Of course."

"Well then its see to it that they all get seen to their rooms" Scourge turned toward the rest, "As for you guys just do whatever you want, I have go to go take care of dreaded paper work. So please no one bother me. Unless its you of course."

He pulled Amy up, "You keep yourself especially safe, please, do not take off, especially with that killer out there."

Amy nodded, "I was not planning on it. So there is no need to worry about me."

The pink hedgehog smiled meekly but looked past Scourge to see Rosy giving her a dark stare down as the group of Royals walked past. Shaking it off as nothing Amy turned back to Scourge, "No worries. Do what you have to do to get done."

Scourge nodded himself as he ushered Shadow to come along with him. "Let us go."

Amy and the rest of the group stood, "So what now?"

"Oh before I go." stated Scourge, "Since it is the summer we do have a large pool towards the back of the castle, if needed you guys can go back there and cool off, Mina will show you the way there."

"A POOL!" Bean cried out, "I love swimming, and knowing I will not have my tail feathers munched off by some random fish, makes me feel all the better!"

Blaze nodded, "I have not gone swimming in a while myself anyways, it would be a nice change of things."

"Agreed," stated Silver, "It is quite a nice change of things."

Scourge, "You can do whatever you want for now but just do not go out the castle gates. Also if wanted the royals can join in to if they so wish."

"It is quite hot out." stated Rouge walking past, "I think I will take you up on that offer sire."

"Hmm... the same." Finitevus entered the castle along with Rosy.

Mina stood in the entrance of the castle as they came walking through the entrance once more. "This way." the mongoose bowed at the group, "We've got a large bath house towards the back and it has all the swimming attire needed."

Following the mongoose the group filled with joy was lead towards the bathhouse.

Two pairs of eyes was set on the group as from the shadows of the castle to lone figures stood, off to the side.

"Is every one already gone to their rooms?"

"Yes. They are. Other than that group of ingrates that are heading to the bath house." stated the other voice standing by, "We need to bide our time a bit more, then all will fall right into place."

"I know it will, besides do you think you can keep your charade up much longer?"

"It is hard,but I am used to it." stated the other, "I just want this to be over with."

"You an me honey you and me both. For now... I think there is a room behind us there with our names written on it."

The figure smiled, "That it does." taking the figure into their arms the door was shut with a slam.

* * *

Not far down the hall Scourge walked into his own room, shutting his own door. He then sat down at his desk and grabbed out some loose parchment paper, an ink vat and feather pen.

"The worst part of being a king is all of this." he sighed as he began writing out the decrees and the events of what had happened within the city of Perarchy. They needed extra help, and he felt it was not right that they would not get their fair pay either.

A moment later there was a knock at the door as Shadow Scourge's right hand servant walked in. "Every one has been seen to their rooms and the rest of the group is now at the pool house as suggested."

"Good." stated Scourge, "Now sit, i need you to read over these documents once I finish writing them."

"Yes sire." the Black hedgehog came and sat at a smaller stool that was located next to the large desk.

"For now, I am going to keep this short. I just still can not believe we are getting attacked like this out of no where. It is ridiculous."

"Yes, it is." agreed Shadow, "Maybe later yourself you could join the rest of the group at the bath house as well?"

"That does sound like a fine plan,but sadly there is so much to be done dealing with this. Funerals to arrange, memorials and other things like that." Scourge shook his head, "It must be really bad having to hear and deal with the news of ones dying. I know how hard it is."

His memory went back to Fiona on her death bed, and the words, "Love her as you loved me." echoed in his head. Shaking it he focused back onto his writing. "Things change, it makes you have a different outlook on life."

"Yes that it does sire, but it makes you know what you have to do afterwards as well."

"That it does Shadow, that it does."

* * *

Back outside in the pool house Amy sat on the edge of steps that lead into the cool waters of the pool as she watched Bean run up, "CANNON BALL!"

Every one covered their faces as the duck flew up curled into a ball and SPOOSH! Water went every where, he came up, his bangs soaking wet and flopping in front of his face as he laughed along with the rest his feathers flipping back.

Amy really enjoyed the cool water. She was now in a one pieced swim suit with a golden ring in the center between her breasts where a string tied around the back of it. Blaze and silver sat on the other side of her embracing each other and splashing each other's faces occasionally giggling along with Bean, who really showed he liked the water. Being a duck and all.

Amy dove up under the water herself swimming through it, her vision slightly blurred but enjoyed the water anyways as she emerged herself, her hair flowing wet over her shoulders as she came to the other side of the pool, a deep end. The good news is she could swim. Looking up and grabbing the edge of the wall of the pool she pulled herself up for a moment and sat on the edge with her feet hanging in the water.

"Do you mind if we join?" Rouge the Bat came walking up with both Rosy and Dr. Finitevius coming up. Both Rouge and Dr. Finitevus had swimming attire, with that of Rouges being a bikini and Dr. Finitevus being a once pieced black and white stripped swim suit.

"Um yeah... sure."

"Do not worry about being humble slaves around us." stated Rouge, "We know how much the king cares for you, you are more or less family to us."

Amy's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yes really." stated Rouge, "Now let me get in that water, It is hot."

"Well the water does feel good," stated Amy, "It is really cool."

Amy was just about to drop back down into the water before Rosy called out, "A-chem. Miss Rose, I do have a question and a favor to ask of you..."

"Uh...sure thing. Let me grab my towel."

* * *

Back into the room with Scourge Shadow looked over the finished documents, "All seems good, I will sign, and you can do what you need to from there."

"If its a break you want then go on stated Scourge, you head to the pool house, I will be there to check on every one in a moment, let me organize this desk first. I do not plan to swim, just observe."

"Yes sire. Well I will see you there."

Scourge nodded, "YOu are dismissed, have fun."

Shadow nodded as he walked out the room slamming the door shut hard.

"Alright," Scourge turned back to his desk, "Let me..." His gaze then turned towards the door, "Hmm maybe I should go join them for a Swim it should not be too much of a problem."

* * *

Amy walked into the female's side of the bath house with Rosy, "Yes Miss Rosy is there any thing you need help with."

The pink hedgehog took her towel and dried off her head as she heard the door click shut, "Nothing too much Slave," stated Rosy who was still wearing her dress.

"You need help with getting your swimsuit on?" asked Amy, "Some of them do take alot of attention."

"Nope, that's not what I want." Rosy began slowly circling around the bath house slowly, "There's something I do want to know though."

"Which is?" asked Amy beginning to question Rosy's actions.

"Why is it that not matter how much I have wanted to become Scourge's queen that when he gets a new slave he gets the likings for them? He chooses mere trash compared to the royals he should be with?"

"Hey that really has nothing to do with me. Heck I was brought here against my will, so Its not like-"

"Shut up."

Amy's ears fell flat, "I said shut up. You seriously think that Scourge looks at you and treats you the way he does is because he just wants you to be a good slave? You really have no Idea then do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What I am saying, Is I know his last chosen slave died, kicked the bucket, and that was going to be my opportunity to become his, and guess what happened? YOU came along!"

"Look Rosy, I do not care what you think is going on but trust me, you probably like him way more than I do."

"See you admitted it then!"

"ADMITTED WHAT?!"

"You do like him, and really can not have that!"

"What the hell Rosy?! Seriously you think that I actually LIKE Scourge. Look where i'm from Scourge is just a-"

"SILENCE!" Rosy growled, "I will not have you taking away what is rightfully mine!"

She reached and made sure the door was locked tight and turned toward Amy, "You do not deserve to live, much less be the apple of his eye."

Suddenly Rosy pulled out a jagged knife from behind her back, "NOW DIE!"

She lunged herself at Amy causing her to fall back on onto the bathhouse floor, scrambling she stood up before dodging the first attack of Rosy's swinging knife.

"ROSY STOP!" cried Amy, ducking once more missing the attack, "SOME ONE HELP!"

Amy rolled but the knife sliced her a crossed her cheek causing her to scream louder. She began to cry as the deranged pink hedgehog Kicked Amy a crossed the Room making her slam into the wall, Hard. The shower head above her head came on pouring warm water that was from a vat of water above them.

"PLEASE STOP!" cried Amy again as she threw herself back again as Rosy jabbed at the pink hedgehog, her knife sticking in her arm, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Rosy yanked the knife causing blood to pour from Amy's arm, pooling up and running around the floor from the water that was carrying it.

"No I will not! Oh and for your information Scourge is so stupid...he actually invited the killer into the castle. I killed those men, and it was a joy rush doing so! " Rosy screamed before rearing back once more.

"YOU...MONSTER..."

"Well that's what people do call me from time to time."

"Some one please... HELP me!"

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS SLAVE!" cackled Rosy before she went to go for the final blows to finally kill Amy once and for all.

That was before the door of the bath house flew open, "AMY?!"

Amy, who was crying saw Scourge burst down the bathhouse door as Amy cried out, "She killed them, she killed them!"

Scourge growled with hatred in his eyes, and LUNGED tackling Rosy. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Pinning Rosy to the floor both Shadow and Dr. Finitevus pulled Rosy up screaming and yelling from under the king as Scourge dashed over towards Amy, water pouring over both as she grasped her arm in pain, covered in blood as the green hedgehog embraced her, "Come on Rose, lets get you to the medical ward."

Amy weakly looked up into Scourge's face that was struck with fear and relief to see he saved Amy in time.

"You will be fine Amy. Just stay with me." Scourge picked her up in his arms, picking her up walking out of the bath house carrying the pick hedgehog, holding her close. Amy smiled weakly at the king before she closed her eyes and passed out in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15: True Happiness

**Chapter 15: True Happiness**

Amy slowly found herself waking up. The first thing she saw was the white roof of the medical room and the moonlight that poured through the largely decorated windows. Amy stirred a bit before opening her eyes.

"Sire. She is awake." another female hedgehog called out to Scourge who stood at the door talking with Shadow before walking over towards Amy who slightly moaned as she moved a bit more in the bed. "Ugh."

"Hey take it easy Amy, you do not need those stitches coming undone." Amy looked to see that no one except she, Scourge, the nurse and Shadow were in the room.

"What...what is going on?" asked Amy slowly before turning to Scourge who had his hand on Amy's hand, "Rosy attacked you, we have her locked up in the dungeon as of right now. I truly do not know what made her snap, but you need to tell me all that she said to you, so we can get her taken care of the right way."

Amy nodded slowly before lifting herself up, a sharp pain coming from her now heavily bandaged arm. "Ow."

"I said take it easy." said Scourge.

"I will be okay." stated Amy, "But first, do you have any water? I am thirsty."

"Of course." stated Scourge signaling the nurse to get Amy some water, "Now tell me."

"Alright." sighed Amy, "She told me she was upset."

"Upset about what?"

Amy's ears flatted, "She said she could tell you actually liked me."

The king's own ears flattened as he blushed slightly, "Well, any ways... what else."

"She told me she had killed all of those other men and that she said you were stupid enough to let her in your castle."

"Why would she say... Never mind that, even still, thank you Amy, and I am terribly sorry about all of this that you have had to go through I really wished that I could have been there to stop her. Maybe I should have listened to Shadow's words before and come to the bathhouse sooner."

"Please do not blame yourself for this Scourge." sighed Amy, smiling a bit as the nurse brought her some water, "You did not know, you can not tell the future so it was not your fault." She took a big swig from the container, "I want to thank you."

Scourge's eyes lit up,"You do not have to do that Amy," stated Scourge,"It was all I could do, besides, I need to make up for what pain I did-"

Amy placed her finger over Scourge's lip, "For once you shush." Scourge looked down at her finger before nodding, Amy pulled it away, "Look, you know what I have been through, and from the world I am from the version of you is evil, and has done alot of harm to our world, and he himself has been thrown in jail multiple times. He's cruel, and..."

"You are describing me it sounds like." stated Scourge, "You know that I was not always the king of this world right? Heck, truly myself I am really not from this world myself."

"What?" Amy sat up.

"Long story short, I came from my own world, took over this one and stayed, the original king died and I took over his kingdom, and I have not left since." Scourge looked out the window at the moon, "He was another version of me."

"Let me guess his name was Sonic?"

"How...How did you..."

"Multiple worlds, and dimensions. I've been trying to explain this to you. We have our own Sonic in ours too." Amy's ears flattened.

"You liked him didn't you?" asked Scourge, "I can see it in your face."

"Yeah... but he is getting married to the princess of our world, Sally."

"Sally you say? We had one but she passed away from what I heard years before my take over."

"Ah." Amy took another sip of her water, "Even still, I do want to thank you. You saved my life, and even though you have made a bad decision and truly hurt me, I do forgive you for it." Amy's ears flattened, "Can I at least get to know you better? I would not mind fulfilling your Fiona's wish."Amy's green eyes looked at Scourge's, "To tell you the truth, I have been pretty much alone all of my life. I have always been an annoying girl, that who always caused trouble for everyone, including myself." She looked down at her arm, "I am just thankful this is all that happened really, I know it could have been much worse if you had not have showed up."

Scourge hung his head and closed his eyes, "I find it strangely off that very rarely you can find some one that actually has a heart like yours. I have caused you pain, I have taken from you what kept you innocent, all out of my stupid anger and rage. Yet you still forgive me. A mobian who does not even deserve it. How can one have a heart like yours, and have been alone all their life?"

Amy shook her head, "It beats me. Every one always found me too annoying as a teen, and well as an adult it just seemed to still be stuck in their minds that I am just a foolish young little girl with no maturity in me what so ever."

"No maturity? You stood up to me, some one who could have gotten rid of you if I wanted to, and you help those who are less fourtunate than you, putting them first before you, and they say you are immature?!"

"unfortunately So." Amy's ears fell flat against her skull as she set her glass on a nearby table.

"Lets get you to your room." stated Scourge, "You can rest there better than this bed."

The pink hedgehog slowly turned, and realized her swimsuit had been removed and replaced with a silken night gown that was dark green. Scourge pulled the covers off, "I am going to carry you, you are still weak and the last thing you need is to make your wound even worse than what it is." He turned towards Shadow, "Shadow open the door."

Amy did not even retort, she let Scourge pick her up bridal style as he slowly walked her through the door. Outside of it Blaze, Bean, and Silver sat on the floor and instantly stood at the sight of Amy and Scourge.

"Amy!" they cried out.

Scourge stood for a moment to let them talk to her.

Bean slowly walked up to Amy, "You okay?"

"You scared us." stated Blaze, "We could not believe she would so such a thing to you. I knew she was off her rocker but not that much."

"I'm fine guys, do not worry about me." She looked up at Scourge, "Now before he drops me, he is going to go on and take me to my room."

"Understood Amy, you rest well." stated Blaze.

Amy nodded before Scourge continued walking down the hallway, "They care for you alot." stated Scourge looking at Amy.

"Yeah, they do." Amy smiled.

Scourge and Amy walked toward her new room to find the room had been opened for them Already by Mina who stood in the door way, "Hi Miss Rose." stated Mina, "Your Bed sheets have been warmed and the lavender oils are burning as requested by you sire." The mongoose bowed, "I hope all is well."

"Yes, it is thank you quite much." stated Scourge, "You are dismissed till the morning."

"Yes sire." Bowed Mina before walking out of the room.

The green hedgehog placed Amy onto her bed before covering her up and taking a seat at the stool near her bed, "We made sure the place was as relaxing as possible." stated Scourge, "The lavender should help you sleep well. I heard aroma therapy does wonders."

"It does." smiled Amy, "I actually liked burning incense when I was back at my home."

"It does give any room a bit of spunk does it not?"

"Oh yeah." Amy laughed for once. She could not believe she was now holding casual conversations with Scourge, and for once she was enjoying herself around him, "It seems we both are accident prone today huh?"

"If accidents is what you call them." laughed Scourge.

Amy giggled herself.

"If you need anything, you just call. Once you heal up, I guess I can start teaching you about this place even more... the right way."

"That sounds like a plan to me." stated Amy.

"So I have a question, what did you exactly do as a job when you were in your world?" asked Scourge with his elbows propped on the side of the bed.

"My job? Oh I was a waitress."

"Waitress?"

"Well basicaclly I worked at a diner, that took orders for food and sometimes cooked the food and served it to whoever ordered it."

"Oh like a pub maid?"

"A what?"

"Never mind that." Scourge laughed, "So basically you can cook?"

"I love cooking, but um. No offense I really couldn't cook for you because we had more updated technology in our world."

Scourge patted her knee on the bed sheet, "THen I have a brillant Idea, starting tomorrow would you like to learn how to cook here? That way you can have something to do."

"Really?" Amy's eyes brightened up, "I would really love that!"

Scourge smirked,"I can not wait to see what you can cook. I'll get my slaves to teach you how to run the stoves in the kitchen, and If you want, you can cook for Me, and your group of friends, while the rest of the slaves cook for every one else."

"Alright. I can take you up on that offer." Amy smiled staring at Scourge's face, his own blue eyes shining bright from the lamp on her bedside and the moonlight outside, "Again thank you." Amy yawned for a moment before a sprig of her hair flew in her face. She went to move her arm but the sharp pain of the wound she had made her wince in pain. So like an idiot she began trying to blow it out of her face with loud puffs of air.

Scourge smiled and started chuckling at her failed attempted before slowly taking his own hand and pushing it out of her face. His eyes met with hers and for a moment both stared at each other.

Amy's own green eyes shown bright with the light of the moon pouring from the windows behind him. For once he saw her more than just a slave. He saw her for what she was, a woman.

The pink hedgehog herself blushed a bit as she turned looking away from the green hedgehog, "Well...I... I guess I should..." Why was she shuddering? Why did all of a sudden her heart began feeling like it was beating faster?

"Yeah. You do need some rest Amy." said Scourge slowly, his own face became flushed as well, he noticed his hand was still on the side of her face. They both still stared into each others eyes, still not moving. Amy shifted again, taking her good arm and putting it on his hand taking the loose sprig and putting it behind her ear.

"My hair tends to do that." she smiled weakly, as Scourge moved his hand under her chin. She again blush furiously as suddenly butterflies filled her stomach. "Scourge?"

Amy didn't understand it, was she actually falling for him? It didn't seem all that bad being that he was the first one who actually showed any interest in her, that actually liked her for who she was.

Scourge leaned in, "If its okay...May I?" His ice blue eyes actually shown that of love as Amy's own eyes lowered herself, before both closed them, and embraced each other in a lip lock. Gently kissing her Scourge petted the back of Amy's head slowly as Amy took her own hand and put it on his cheek. They kissed for a couple minutes before the green hedgehog pulled back smiling, still blushing. Amy blushed herself, as she watched Scourge stand up.

"You need to get you get some rest." He bent down and kissed her forehead, "I will be here in the morning to check on you, and-"

"Scourge." stated Amy, "Please...Don't go."

Scourge was surprised by the words that came from her mouth. He nodded. "I will stay." stated Scourge, "Just to keep an eye on you at least."

Amy yawned once more, "You sleep too." She scooted the sheets over and scooted to the side, "Besides, you told me the first day I was here, that if I was good, I would get to sleep at the top of the bed with you."

"I did say that didn't I?" he smiled.

He pulled his tunic over his head revealing his scarred chest once more along with showing his own bandages. Kicking his boots off and taking his crown off and putting it to the side, along with this gloved he slid into the covers next to Amy, before pulling the covers over himself. Taking her hurt arm, Amy slowly put it over his chest as she cuddled up to the green hedgehog. Taking a deep breath Amy let it out as his took his loose arm and wrapped it around her back, allowing her to prop up a bit so it wouldn't hurt her arm.

"Good night...Scourge." Amy yawned, smiling. For once she was happy.

Smiling Scourge closed his eyes, he didn't think it would happen so quick, but now after what happened today, he could tell he was fulfilling Fiona's wish. He was loving Amy as much as he could, and he couldn't have been happier.

* * *

Down in the dungeon of the castle growling could be heard from one of the cells as another lone figure stood out side of it.

"You are an idiot Rosy." stated the figure, "Why didn't you just wait? Instead of rushing into things?"

"Hey get off my back."

"Well because of you they fell in love even more you know that right?"

"How do you know?" spat the pink hedgehog back, "She stated she didn't care for him."

"That wasn't until he saved her life." the dark figure spat, "You need to learn to be patient."

"Oh be patient you say?! HA!" Rosy growled, "Well Mr. Patient, how am I to get out of here now?"

"I've got a plan, you at most have 2 days before he does anything to you." stated the figure, "Give me a day, and you'll be out of here, and we'll finish out the plan. Deal?"

"Yeah yeah, sure." stated Rosy, "But you better pray me being in here is worth it. Also have you sent Manic to go back and take care of the place?"

"All's taken care of, so what you need to do is just enjoy being a prisoner for a couple days."

Rosy glared.

"You always did look good in a cage."

Her glare faded into a blush, "Oh shut up."

The figure order her to come forward, as the figure kissed her through the bars pulling her taunt with them, nibbling on her ear, "Try not be to misserable." he whispered seductively in her ear.

Rosy breathed hard, "I will try not too." She watched as the figure walked away, "If it means once I get out I get punished for hurting her."

The figures eyes flared with a spark of lust, "Don't worry. You will." Smiling the figure walked out of the dungeon chuckling darkly.


End file.
